Fix my Car, I'll Fix your Heart
by Rainezeik
Summary: "I'm Quinn Fabray. You can call me Quinn." She turn around to face me, her eyes look startled as she scrunch her eyebrows. "I just came back from Paris after a long time of staying there, and your friend hit my car. Making me of course, angry. Sorry for my attitude earlier. Now, I want to know if you could fix it?" I batted my eyelashes at her, giving her my best seductive look.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello Quinntana readers! This is my first Quinntana fanfic and I hope you will like this. I wrote 5 Brittana fics and now I want to write Quinntana mainly because I found myself getting addicted with this kind of stories. I'm still a Brittana shipper in glee but I also love Quinn and Santana together, so yeah. I ship both of them. Anyway, I have 2 Quinntana stories planted on my mind and another 3 unfinished Brittana fics. So, my updates will be on alternate basis. Mistakes are mine, so I hope you enjoy reading! :)**

**FIX MY CAR... I'LL FIX YOUR HEART**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Fuck! Did you just hit my car?" I growl at the man in front of me. Well, not exactly growl, because I'm too sophisticated for that term. But hey, this man just hit my car and I'm so fucking angry. "Are you blind or something?"

The man just scratch his mohawk hair in front of me. Disgusting. That hair. Like eew! "I'm sorry. I was somewhat distracted."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Somewhat distracted? Like texting or you're drunk?"

He shake his head, "No, I'm not drunk. Please don't call the police. I will fix this." he said then inspect the scratch at the back of my car. My lights are also broke. I clench my fist. I'm so angry.

I just came from Paris and this is my welcome gift? Totally irritating, to say the least.

"What are we going to do about that, huh? I'm late for my appointment!" I said, raising my voice.

"I'm really sorry. I know you're angry at me-"

"Obviously!" I cut him off, glaring at him.

"I'm have a friend who owns a machine shop, so if it's okay with you? Let's just go there?" he said hopefully.

I exhale a deep breath. I can't go driving around in LA with my car looking like this! It's embarrassing.

* * *

I cross my arms while leaning against my car, impatiently waiting for this mohawk guy talking to this petite brunette girl with a big nose. I can't help but to notice, her nose is really distracting. Not my fault.

I follow them with my eyes as they walk towards another car. The mohawk guy lean down as he talks to someone beneath the car. I can only see the view of his shoes.

Eew. I can't imagine myself below a car. This is one hell of a dirty job. I hope he doesn't smell bad. I don't want to talk to a greasy, old man.

I stop staring at them, instead I look at my perfectly manicured fingernails.

After a few minutes, I'm really getting impatient, this mohawk guy is taking so long talking to his friend. Aren't they gonna fix my car or what?

I walk towards them, my stiletto boots making a clicking sound, then raise my eyebrow at the big nose girl, one hand on my hip.

"Is your friend gonna fix my car? I'm really getting impatient here." I said, giving her by best glare. The mohawk guy stands straight, and moves away from me. Good. I'm intimidating, I know. I still have it.

I was glaring at the mohawk guy when the mechanic roll himself away from the bottom of the car.

He was already standing behind me when he spoke. "Just do it Puckerman. I have so many things to do and i don't have time for an impatient customer." he said. Oh wait. A woman's voice.

I turn around, raising my perfect eyebrow, and then my jaw drops.

Because in front of me is a gorgeous brunette with killer sexy body. She is wearing pants that is dangerously below her hip line, exposing her flat abs. Her white tank top is just enough to cover her boobs thus exposing her flat abs again. She has a pierce navel that I want to run my tongue there. Yeah. Right there.

My eyes flew back again on her pretty face. She has hazel brown eyes and luscious plump lips.

She also has grease all over her pretty face but I don't mind. She is fucking gorgeous.

I was still busy staring at her when I heard someone clear his throat.

"This is Santana Lopez. The co-owner of this shop. She is the best mechanic here in LA." the mohawk guy said, his tone sounds that he is fighting back a smile. I want to look at him if my suspicion is true but I was busy devouring such a pretty sight in front of me.

Santana scrunches her eyebrows and looks at the mohawk guy with an annoying stare. Then she turn around and walk away. She ignored me? She fucking ignored me! Me, the supermodel Quinn Fabray! She just ignored me?! Is she blind or something?

But I was never the person to back down.

I want her.

In my bed.

Tonight!

I followed her in her office. She leans down in front of her small size fridge to grab a bottle of water, and I have to say that she has this gorgeous ass. Oh how I love to grind on that ass. Tonight, Quinn. You're gonna grind on that sexy ass. Patience, Fabray. Patience.

"I'm Quinn Fabray. You can call me Quinn." She turn around to face me, her eyes look startled as she scrunch her eyebrows. "I just came back from Paris after a long time of staying there, and your friend hit my car. Making me of course, angry. Sorry for my attitude earlier. Now, I want to know if you could fix it?" I batted my eyelashes at her, giving her my best seductive look. I lick my lips slowly and I want to rejoice when she stares at my lips. Got you. I smirk. "I'm a supermodel, by the way." Smooth Quinn. I need her to know that I'm also a hot piece of ass even though it's obvious. "And I would really appreciate it if you could fix my car." I purred as I walk towards her. My finger caresses her arm as my eyes fix at her luscious lips.

She smirks at me, and touch my wrist. Her skin burns around me and I felt myself getting wet down there as she encircles my wrist. Just one touch and I'm lost.

Fuck.

I want her.

Now.

Not tonight anymore.

Now.

At this very moment.

I flash her a seductive smile as she touch my wrist, she wants me too. I knew it.

I look at her, my other hand reach out on her waist. I flutter my eyes close and starts to lean in.

But then I felt her hand encircles my other hand that settles on her waist. She remove it and moves away from me leaving me waiting for our lips to touch. I open my eyes and there she is, giving me a bored look.

I furrow my eyebrows. I was rejected? Is this happening? This woman rejected me?

"Ms. Fabray." she said. "Sorry but I'm not interested…" she stops, maybe trying to gauge my reaction. I was shocked. No one refuses me. No one! "Not interested in fixing your car." she continues but I have a feeling that she was referring about me. "I have so much work that I need to do. But I have Puckerman, he will fix your car."

"Santana, come on. I have a date today. I'm already late actually. Please fix her car." Puckerman said, startling me as he speaks behind me.

"This is your problem. Not my problem anymore." Santana said, giving me looks that I can't explain. Seems like she is disgusted with me?

Maybe she is straight? That is the only reason why she rejected me, right?

But I can surely make a straight girl take another direction you know. I'm Quinn Fabray, after all.

"Come on, Santana. I'll do everything you want. I'll be your slave for a week." Puckerman begs.

Santana raises her eyebrow. "1 month." she answers.

Puckerman pleads. "2 weeks."

"A month."

"3 weeks?" Puckerman said hopefully.

"1 month. Take it or leave it." Santana said, avoiding my gaze. I was still shocked with the rejection I felt earlier.

"Okay." the mohawk guy said in a defeated tone. "So, can I leave now? I really have a date."

"Go." Santana said to him.

The mohawk guy leave immediately, and I'm so glad that we are alone now. Me and Santana.

"So, you're fixing my car now?" I said in my flirty mode again.

She looks at me, nod her head and walk towards the door of her office.

I follow her.

I stare at her as she inspects my car. I observe how she caresses my car with her fingertips. Oh how i would love those fingers inside of me. Again, just by looking at her, I can feel heat inside my panties. What is wrong with me? Usually, I was the one rocking every woman's world. Now, I'm the one being rocked.

"Give me two days." Santana said.

Two days to rock my world? "Honey, you can have me everyday." I purred.

"Excuse me?" she said, scrunching her eyebrows. "I'm referring to your car." she said.

"Oh." I said, my cheeks reddened. "Two days? That would be okay, I guess."

"Good. So can I have the keys?" she asks.

I fished the keys out of my purse and I walk slowly towards her, "Here it is. Thanks Santana."

She just nod her head. "Okay." She headed towards again in her office. I follow her in her office again, trying to prolong our conversation.

"How much will I owe you?" I ask, as soon as I enter her office. I lock the door behind me that made her head snap.

Her eyes wide as I lean on her desk seductively.

"That will be on Puckerman, don't worry about it." She said, busying herself with papers in front of her.

I'm really getting impatient here. Doesn't she get it already? I'm into her. goddammit!

"Santana, I'm not gonna lie to you anymore. I. Want. You." I said boldly.

She lifted her eyes on me, stopping whatever she's doing.

"Thank god, I got your fucking attention!" I exclaim.

The corner of her mouth twitch, and she crosses her arms on her chest while she leans on her chair. "What do you exactly want, Supermodel Ms. Fabray?"

I lick my lips. "I want you." I repeat.

She laughs at me, a trail of amusement in her eyes. "I'm flattered, really. But I'm not interested." she said.

I felt the pain of rejection but I won't show it in front of her. "Are you straight? That's not a problem honey. I'll make sure I'm going to satisfy you anyway."

"I hate labels." she said in a bored tone, her eyes glued again on the papers scattered on her table. "You can leave now, Ms. Fabray."

I don't give up though. Quinn Fabray never give up.

I went on her side and pulled her chair.

I can get whoever I want, and she won't be an exception.

I unbutton my blouse in front of her and toss it somewhere inside her office.

Her gaze fixed on mine as I straddle her.

Without warning of any sort, I attack her lips, leaving her no room to escape. My hands are on the side of her face.

I kiss her lips, suck them and bite them. I moan deliciously so I could get her to be turn on.

But her lips were still unmoving, and I tried so hard to make her respond. I even grab her hands and place them on my boobs but she didn't grope them either.

I am getting frustrated. It's like I'm kissing a freaking mannequin!

I stop my assault on her.

We stare at each other's eyes.

She gives me an icy stare that I want to shiver.

"Are you done?" she dangerously asked.

I was speechless. Never have I ever experienced this kind of humiliation.

"Good. So can you get off me now?" she said, boredom in her voice.

I didn't move. I am still on a state of shock.

She hold my waist, guiding me off her as she stands.

She picks up my discarded top on the floor and handed it to me.

Then the sound of the door being unlock wake my shock brain. She left me.

I won't forget this day.

I clench my fist.

Santana Lopez, you will pay for this.

You will be mine.

Only mine!

**I hope this story catches your attention? I promise the journey would be exciting to read. **

**Let me know what you think :)  
**

**I also have other interesting Brittana fics if you happened to ship Brittana too. :)  
**


	2. Stalking you

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: First of all, thank you for your feedbacks last chapter. I hope I got your attention. This chapter is again on Quinn's POV. For those waiting for Santana's POV, I'm not yet sure if I'm gonna write her POV next chapter. I have to think about it first. I enjoyed writing Quinn here. I want Santana's reaction to be a surprised to all. Anyway, Mistakes are mine. It's already late, so if there are any mistakes, please bear with me. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"So what really happened?" Sugar asks me as we take our sit inside the restaurant.

I called her to fetch me up. Actually, I was expecting Santana would drive me home after our mind-blowing sex in her office, but that didn't happened. And that left me sexually frustrated.

Severely sexually frustrated.

"Listen. Am I beautiful?" I ask, I can't believe I'm asking Sugar this question.

Sugar roll her eyes. "Sweetie, are you sick or did you hit your head?"

I glare at her. "I'm serious. Am I pretty?"

Sugar's eyes filled with amusement as she answers my question. "You are Quinn Fabray. You are gorgeous. Why are you asking me that? It's not like you didn't know." she rolled her eyes again.

"Am I hot?" I ask.

Sugar's eyes widen, "Seriously? You didn't hit your head, right? Why are you asking me that question?"

"Just answer it. The truth, okay? I want the truth." I said as I read the menu, avoiding Sugar's eyes.

Sugar takes a deep breath. "Q, you are hot. Men and women are going crazy for your attention. As I've said, it's not like you didn't know."

I slam my fist on the table. "Then why the fuck did she rejected me?"

"Who?" Sugar's brows furrowed.

"Santana. The mechanic!" I give Sugar a death glare. "She rejected me! Like I kissed her, voluntarily undress my top and straddle her. I even guide her hand to grope my boobs but she didn't even touch me. I was humiliated!"

Sugar let out a chuckle. Once again, I gave her my famous death glare. She didn't stop laughing though. I was irritated. "Stop laughing at me!"

"Oh, sorry Q. It's just that the situation made me laugh. Are you sure she's not straight?" Sugar said between chuckle. "Maybe she is married with children?"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "You know me Sugar. I don't have any problem with straight women, married or not. I can make them take a different direction even if it's just for a night."

"Yeah. But you cannot charm every woman to take their pants off Quinn. Maybe this Santana is different." she said.

"I'm pretty sure she is single. She didn't tell me that she's married. She said she hated labels meaning there's a chance that she is not totally straight." I explain. Actually, I thought about that but I was just too stubborn to admit.

Sugar leans on the table, and settles her chin on her interlace fingers. "So, what does she looks like exactly?"

I smile. Sugar didn't have a chance to see Santana when she fetched me earlier.

* * *

"Oh my god! She is super HOT! Like over-the-top hot!" Sugar whispers at me as we walk towards the shop. I decided to bring Sugar along with me the next morning.

Santana stands beside my car, wearing a super short shorts that should be considered illegal. Her tanned legs are a sight to behold.

"She is mine." I whisper back.

"Maybe you're not her type. Maybe I have a chance." Sugar said that made me glare at her. She was about to walk past me when I grope her arm.

"I'm serious, Sugar. I saw her first. So. She. Is. Mine." I repeat.

Sugar scoffed at me.

Both of us walk towards her. "Hi Santana." I greet.

Santana just nod her head at me, then she continue making herself busy.

The big nose girl appear in front of Sugar and me. "Hi. I'm Rachel Berry. Me and Santana owns this shop. I haven't really introduce myself yesterday. It's nice to meet the famous supermodel Quinn Fabray." she said, offering her hand at me.

I look at her. She's not that beautiful. Maybe she is Santana's girlfriend? Maybe that's the reason why Santana didn't gave me much attention yesterday? I clench my fist before I accept her hand. I can't help but to ask her directly. "Are you Santana's girlfriend?"

She chuckle. "Oh no. I am not her girlfriend even if I wish to be." then she laugh. "We're just friends. Santana is very much single." she adds that made me grin. Bingo!

"Oh really?" I said in my best sultry voice. Then I look at Santana who is now fixing the back side of my car.

"You are Sugar Motta? The famous actress right?" Rachel exclaims.

"In the flesh." Sugar answers with a bright smile.

"Oh my god! Can I get your autograph? And Ms. Fabray too?" Rachel said hopefully.

"What?" I ask, still distracted. My eyes are fixed on Santana's sexy ass.

"Autograph?" Rachel asks.

"Oh. Right. Sure. But you have to help me." I offer.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Well, as you can see. I like Santana. Like a lot." I whisper. Sugar snickers behind me. I ignore her. "So, I want to ask you some questions about her."

"What do you want to ask about me, Ms, Fabray?"

I turn around and come face to face with Santana. Busted. My heart beats triple fast.

"Rachel." Santana warned.

"I didn't say anything, Santana." Rachel said, then she walks away.

"You're supposed to come back tomorrow right? Not today?" Santana said, again with that bored tone. She wipes her hands with a towel.

"I'm here to visit you." I honestly said.

"I'm not sick. You don't need to visit me." she said as she headed towards her office.

I'm about to follow her when Sugar whispers at me, "She's not interested, Q. Leave her alone."

"Never. I usually get what I want. And I want her. No questions asked." I whisper back.

Sugar snickers. "I bet you CAN'T have her." she adds.

"Just wait and see." I said, full of confidence.

* * *

This is the third day I'm going to see Santana. I chose to wear this super sexy above-the-knee dress that accentuates my breast and my sexy ass.

"That is way too revealing Q." Sugar chuckles.

"Shut up." I snap.

The machine shop was still close when we arrive.

"It's still close." She said.

"Obviously." I grab the paper bag on my side after I fix myself. "Am I okay?" I ask.

"God, Quinn! You're really into her, huh? You even brought her breakfast." she said, then laughs. "The way to a woman's heart is through her stomach? Nice one, Fabray!"

"I'm going to change my tactics. She doesn't like aggressive Quinn so I'm hoping she would like this one." I wink at Sugar.

Sugar rolls her eyes. "Why are you wasting your time on that girl? You can have whoever you want."

"I like her. And you're right. I can have whoever I want so I want her." I said, my confidence rising again. "And I'm going to get her."

Sugar was about to say something when a sound of a motorcycle screeching stops our conversation.

"Wow!" Sugar exclaims.

I swallow hard when the motorcycle stops in front of the shop. A woman, in her leather jacket and leather pants match with leather high-heeled boots, step out of the Harley Davidson big bike. The woman removes her helmet revealing dark brown hair.

"She is so fucking hot!" Sugar exclaims again.

"I know." I said, my jaw dropping at the mere sight of her.

"Are you sure she's single? I mean how could a woman like that be single?"

"That's good because she will be mine." I smirk. Santana opens and enters the shop. "You can go. Don't wait for me anymore." I told Sugar as I step out of the car.

"Well, good luck." she said then wave goodbye. "Remember, she is NOT into you." she teases.

"Shut up!" I snap once again.

* * *

"Hi." I greet as I step inside her office. "I brought you breakfast."

Santana looks startled when she saw me, "Why are you here?"

I smile. "I brought you breakfast." I repeat as I placed the paper bag on her table.

She crosses her arms. "I don't eat breakfast."

She is so stubborn. "So when can I get my car?" I ask.

"Your car is finished. Here's the key." she said and handed me my keys.

I refuse to accept it. "Can you drive me home?" I smile sheepishly at her. "You see, I still have this aftershock of what your friend did to my car so I think I'm still not ready to drive." I said in a sweet tone.

"I can't go. I have so much work to do."

Oh god! She rejected me again.

"Please." I beg. Quinn Fabray never plead but I don't know why I swallow all my pride when it comes to this woman.

Santana shakes her head in annoyance. "Can't."

* * *

After 3 days, I became a stalker for one Santana Lopez. I tried to follow her when she goes home but she drives like a maniac leaving me losing her trail.

"Maybe she is waiting for someone?" Sugar nudge my elbow as she tries to gain my attention. "Maybe she has a date."

"I hope not." I answer.

"Listen Quinn, this is too much already. Your infatuation with Santana is getting out of hand. We've been stalking her for like how many days now, huh? She is not interested Q. You're making it hard for yourself."

"I like her, okay? She is so mysterious. I want to get to know her." I said. "Where is Brittany, by the way?" Brittany just arrived from her asian tour. She is a dancer. We agreed to meet her here.

"Oh there she is." Sugar points.

Brittany beams at us. She walk towards us but just in time, Santana stands up and they bump each other accidentally.

My eyebrows furrow as Brittany smiles at Santana. They shake each other's hands and they engage in conversation which I am dying to hear.

Then Santana waves goodbye at her and left the restaurant.

Brittany makes her way on our table.

"Hi! Sorry I'm late." she said in a joyful tone.

But my mood was ruined already.

I felt something. Something like jealousy.

"The woman who bumped you earlier. You know her?" I said, my voice filled with venom.

Brittany sits at the opposite chair. "Yeah. That's Santana Lopez." she said nonchalantly.

"How come you knew her?" I ask again.

"Quinn, don't you remember her? We all went to the same school in Ohio. She's one year ahead of us. She tutored me in Math."

"What? How come I don't know her?"

Brittany ignores me. "I think she had a big crush on me way back then. And I can't believe how hot she become now, I mean she's a geek in high school, now she's like super hot!" Brittany giggles that made my blood boils. Sugar touches my arm.

Sugar asks, "So you had a relationship with her?"

"Nah. She just stopped talking to me after she gave me flowers, which Quinn threw in the trash bin." Brittany said, glaring at me.

"What? She was the one who gave those awful flowers?!" I exclaim.

"Yup."

Sugar interferes, "So, she saw Quinn threw your flowers?"

"I don't know." Brittany answers.

Sugar and I exchanges looks. Sugar let out a hearty laugh. I swear I'm gonna kill this woman.

"The great Quinn Fabray has a huge crush on Santana Lopez." Sugar announced, I glare at her.

"Oh." Brittany's jaw drops. "You like her? You never said anything to me before."

"I don't even know her back then." I reasoned.

Brittany giggles, "Oh sorry Quinnie. I remembered she told me before that she didn't like you. She said you're mean."

"What? She knew me?"

"Obviously." Sugar said, still smiling. "I think I know the reason now why she's not interested."

Fuck.

How can I make her mine now if she hated me?

* * *

**So my lovely readers, what do you think? Do you mind sharing me your favorites? Favorite scenes and lines, character? Thanks a lot!**

**Sticky Note Girl update will be next… :)**


	3. Losing Control

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am very happy with the reviews you gave me last chapter. And I am glad that this story got your attention. Now, due to your insistent demand, I give you Santana's POV in this chapter. Anyway, as I've said, MISTAKES are mine. I don't have time to proofread it anymore. I don't have a beta so this is all me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hi Santana."

I roll my eyes as I hear Quinn Fabray's voice, again. She had been stalking me for like a week. This woman never gets tired. I have been ignoring her most of the time but she just doesn't give up!

"I brought you lunch." the blonde said, giving me a sweet smile, as she stands beside me.

I didn't respond. I plan to ignore her for the rest of the day again just like what I did this past few days. I continue working, inspecting the machine in front of me.

"Am I not really desirable enough for you?" she said with that bedroom voice of hers.

I close my eyes shut.

Even if I don't like her, I'm not that blind. She is desirable, sexy and gorgeous.

She is Quinn Fabray. Supermodel Quinn Fabray. HBIC then, Supermodel now.

I turn to face her, "You know that you are. You don't need my opinion." I said, coldly.

Then I move away from her.

Again, she walks behind me. "But I want your opinion, Santana. What do you think of me?" she insists.

I roll my eyes once again, "I'm not interested." I told her.

How many times should I say the words 'NOT INTERESTED' before she fully understands? And then she can leave me alone.

"Quinn!" Rachel calls.

I take a deep breath again, Rachel and Quinn became close in the past week.

It was always like this. Quinn comes in the shop bringing me food. I won't eat it. Rachel would come and they would talk while I work my ass off. Then Quinn leaves because I continue ignoring her presence.

I'm really thankful that Rachel gives distraction to her but sometimes I'm getting frustrated that I am always their topic, as Rachel told me.

I told Rachel not to tell Quinn the reason why I don't entertain her. Let her think I'm not just interested. I hope she stops bothering me, though.

They're now inside the office chatting endlessly. I really want to grab a bottled water so I walk towards the office.

Quinn stands up as soon as I step inside. "Are you hungry? You want me to-"

I cut her off. "No. I'm not hungry." I walk towards the fridge and grab a bottled water.

Once again, I walk away leaving both of them.

* * *

"Why are you still treating her like that?" Rachel exclaims as soon as I open the door of our shared apartment. I am always the one closing the shop while Rachel goes home early to prepare our food.

"Who?" I ask innocently. I remove my jacket and walk towards the kitchen.

"Quinn. She is nice, you know. You're getting out of hand, Santana." she said.

I roll my eyes. "You know exactly the reason why I don't like her." I hissed.

"Oh, yeah. I know. But that was high school, Santana. Things are different now. She really likes you, you know." Rachel removes the glass from me.

"I told you, I don't like her." I said, leaving her in the kitchen.

"Then tell her. Tell her straight!"

I turn to face her. "I told her a dozen times already. She's persistent! I don't know what other measures will I use just to make her go away and leave me alone!"

Rachel kept quiet by my sudden outburst.

"I'm just a challenge. Or maybe a bet she made with her friends. Who knows? It's Quinn Fabray, after all!" I emphasized her name. Right, she is Quinn Fabray. She can get whoever she wants. Except for me. I'll make sure of that.

"Then give her what she wants." Puck interrupts. He just came out of his room, stretching his arms. "Maybe she'll leave you alone after that."

I glare at Puck. "You're eavesdropping again Puckerman!"

Puck, Rachel and I live together. We're all best friends.

Puck shrugged. "It's difficult not to, you were practically screaming, Lopez."

Rachel slap his arm. "What do you mean 'give her what she wants'?" Rachel quoted the phrase Puck said awhile ago.

Puck gives me a teasing smile. "You know what I mean, right Santana?"

I shake my head and went straight to my room.

That's just totally bullshit!

* * *

"Hi Santana!"

I turn around and Kitty Wilde grins at me. There goes this another blonde who makes me crazy too.

"Want to go out tonight?" she asks, eyeing me up and down.

Jesus! Why can't they just leave me alone?

"Can't. I'm busy." I said, ignoring her seductive gesture towards me.

"You're always busy." she purred as she touches my arm.

"Yup. That's me. Always busy." I told her in a bored tone.

"Okay then." she said.

I was about to turn around when Kitty grabs my face and gives me a peck on my lips.

"See you later honey." she whispers against my lips.

"Kitty!" I scolded her.

"Atleast THAT earn a reaction from you." Kitty said, winking at me then she left.

* * *

"Do you always have this effect on girls?" Quinn's voice is different as she stands at the doorway, her arms crossed. Her left eyebrow raises as she looks at me intently.

I don't have time for jealousy. She doesn't have the right anyway.

She walk towards me. Her finger pointing at my chest. "She's just a child, Santana!"

Kitty wears her uniform when she arrived earlier. She is a senior, so there's no way I'm into her. Basically, she's just a child. I know that, jeez!

"I know that. I'm not interested at her either." I answer in a cold tone.

Quinn place her hands at the back of my neck, then she move towards me. Her lips hovering mine. "I can't leave you alone, can I?"

I pull her hands away from me but she just tighten her grip on me.

"I don't want others kissing your luscious lips, Santana." she whispers as she closes the gap. Her lips pressed against mine.

I clench my fist, trying to control myself from reacting. Her warm breath gives me tingles that I have to double-control myself.

Jeez! I can't give in! I just can't!

She bit my bottom lip that I had to suppressed a moan. This is getting out of hand.

I encircle her wrist and tried to pull away from her. But she is strong.

Her tongue brushes my lips that unconsciously, I open my mouth.

Damn! She manages to open my mouth!

I tried to close it again but her tongue swirls around the insides of my mouth. Oh shit!

She continue her ministrations with her tongue eliciting a moan escaping from me.

Then BAM!

I lost all control.

I push her against the car I was fixing earlier. My left leg settled between her legs that she moans.

I kissed her back hungrily, desperately. I suck on her bottom lip leaving her no room to escape.

My tongue meet hers that she whimpers in ecstasy. I press my body against her that she arch her body towards me.

Heat radiating between my legs and I'm positively sure she feels it too. I grab her waist and pull her against me, rubbing my legs in between hers.

Our tongues continue to fight for dominance.

"Santana!"

That made me stopped.

With my eyes wide, I pull away from Quinn.

Quinn's hair is disheveled. Her lips are swollen. She stares at me with hooded eyes.

"Oh fuck!" I curse as I comb my hair with my fingers. I just lost control.

My eyes found the owner of that voice. Marley Rose.

"Marley!" I called but she ran away.

"Who is she?" Quinn asks, touching my arm.

I shake my head. "What happened… definitely a mistake. I'm sorry." I murmured then I ran to follow Marley.

* * *

"Marley! Wait!"

I grab her shoulders.

"How could you!" Marley turn around to face me. "How could you!"

Oh boy! What have I gotten myself into?

Marley is the daughter of Millie Rose, the woman who took care of me when my parents died. Millie was my nanny back then.

"Marley…" I whisper in her ear as she leans against me, crying.

"You told me you will wait for me!" she told me.

I exhale a deep breath as I grab her shoulders and force her to face me. "Don't cry. I will always be here for you no matter what happened. I'm always here for you and for Millie."

"But I love you! I want to be your girlfriend! I don't want you kissing random girls, Sanny. I want you to be mine." she whines.

I cup her chin, "I am yours." I smile at her, "I love you too… you're my little sister." I emphasized.

"No! I don't want to be your little sister. I want to be your wife. Just wait for me till I graduate" she insists.

I shake my head.

Women. Girls. Ugh. They're making me crazy.

"Baby girl… please hear me out. You are beautiful and kind." I take a deep breath again, "But I'm not the one for you, but I swear I will be by your side always and protect you, as your big sister. Do you understand me baby?" I look at her deeply. "I'm not capable of loving anymore. I'm just gonna ruin you. I don't want that to happened. You're very important to me, you and your mom. You're my family."

Marley pouts.

"Marley…"

Then she smiles at me. "Okay." she hugs me. "Just don't leave me, Sanny. Promise me."

"I promise."

"But I don't like her." she glares at me.

"Who?"

"The blonde."

I laugh heartily. "Me too. I don't like her."

"Then why did you kiss her?"

I shake my head and close my eyes, "I don't know."

* * *

I came back into the shop hoping that Quinn left already. But of course, I'm wrong.

I walk towards her, I need to apologize.

"Hi." I greet.

Her lips are still swollen that I felt the urge to curse myself.

"Hi." she answers. "Who is she?"

"That's Marley."

"That kid is your girlfriend?" she asks, her voice accusing.

I shake my head. "No. She's not. She's just like my little sister."

"Okay. Good to know." she said as she side glanced me. Oh god. Those eyes. They're so powerful that I need to restrain myself next time.

I shake my head. "About what happened earlier, I'm sorry."

She touches my arm and flashes me a confident smirk. I hate that smirk. It's like Quinn Fabray's victory smile. "You don't need to say sorry, Santana. We could continue what we left off-"

I pull my arms off hers. "No. It won't happened again." I firmly said.

"Why?" she pouts at me. Quinn Fabray pouts at me. Where are those restraints again? I need them badly now.

Once again, I give her an icy glare matched with my icy, cold voice. "It was horrible." Then I walk away from her.

* * *

"You're here again. Don't you have any modeling job to do?" I said as soon as Quinn enters the shop. It's already late at night and I was just doing some overtime work. I originally thought that she will not come today but again, I'm wrong.

"Did you miss me already? Sorry I'm late honey." she said, winking at me.

I roll my eyes at her.

Actually This is the second week Quinn Fabray stalks, or rather visits me at the shop.

And this is the 5th day she had been seducing me after we kissed. Not that she wasn't seducing me the past 1st week, but this time she wasn't very subtle about it. She doesn't bring me food anymore instead she was seducing me with the way she wears. She wore very revealing top, very short shorts, plunging neckline dresses and see-through tops for almost 5 days! Like she knew that anytime soon, I will be losing control again. And she will finally prove to herself that no one can resist her.

Right now, she is wearing a green tank top and a very tight pants that makes her ass more sexy.

Ugh. Why can't she just leave me alone?

I focus myself on the machine in front of me. I have to ignore her presence anyway.

"How long will you be able to resist me, Santana?" she whispers against me. Her body pressing against my back.

I snorted. "Not interested. Even if you stand there in all your naked glory." I said in a bored tone.

"Oh really?" she whispers again, then I felt a wet muscle on my right ear. She licked me with her tongue. Oh god. "You are so hot. I want you to fuck me senselessly." Her voice woke up my inner thoughts. Dirty thoughts.

I didn't say anything.

She continues, "I would love to feel your tongue around my body, Santana."

I tried so hard to sound unaffected. "Stop acting so desperate. It doesn't suit you." then again, I walk away from her and slam the door of my office.

I'm really angry at her. Why can't she just leave me alone? Women like Quinn Fabray are a big no-no for me.

I know exactly what she's capable of. She wants me because I am the only one she couldn't get.

She won't stop until I give her what she truly wants.

God, I'm so angry! I don't want to be a trophy. I don't want to be played at anymore.

I don't want to be another notch on her bed post!

This has to stop! I can't handle seeing her anymore almost everyday!

I grab my jacket and went outside my office.

* * *

"I'm leaving." I said, avoiding her eyes.

Quinn just nod her head at me, looking all gloomy. God she's such an actress!

"Where is you car?" I ask.

"I didn't bring it. Sugar drove me here."

Fuck! I shake my head in annoyance. Now she is my responsibility.

I know I'm going to regret this!

I mounted on my Harley Davidson and take a glance at her. "Come. I'll take you home."

She smiles at me, "Thanks."

I exhale a deep breath. "Yeah."

Her front is press against my back as she hugs me tightly. I started the engine.

"Where do you live?" I ask, trying to ignore the rapid beating of my chest.

She didn't answer for a while. I can feel her cheeks press firmly against my back.

We are already on the busy street of LA when I hear her speak. "Take me with you, Santana. Please." she whispers huskily.

Damn.

Next thing I knew, I am heading towards the nearby hotel.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER? Guess what? hahaha! So about next chapter, you want Quinn's POV or Santana's? Either way, I promise it will be good. **

**I hope you like it.**

**And I hope you don't mind sharing your favorites? Favorite lines? Favorite scenes? Favorite characters?**

**In addition to this, I hope you will have some time to read my other 5 fics. :) Thanks! **


	4. Inside the hotel

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am so happy with the responses I received in regards with this story. Some of you wants Quinn's POV while others wants Santana's POV. Then I evaluate which POV will be suited in this chapter so I hope you enjoy this nevertheless. Mistakes are mine. So be kind. I'm having heart problems right now. :( But hey, lets not talk about it, at least I had the chance to update right? SO enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Quinn hugs me tightly from behind then I heard her gasp when we headed towards the parking space of the hotel. I shut the engine off. For a moment, we just stay there. No conversations.

My ragged breathing must have awaken her from her deep thoughts because she pulls her hands away from my body.

"Do you live here?" she softly asks.

"No." I replied.

"Then w-what are we doing here?" she asks again, I can sense her nervousness but that's impossible. Maybe it's just a part of her act. Quinn Fabray never gets nervous. This woman is the queen of confidence.

Without a word, I mount off my bike then I guide her to step out of it by holding her hand. She looks at me with so much lust in her eyes that I fight the urge to kiss her here at the parking lot.

I walk towards the entrance of the hotel with her following me behind.

"Is there available room?" I ask the receptionist.

The receptionist smiles at me, "Good evening ma'am. Yes we have available room, 1 king-sized bed, 1-"

I cut her off. "That would be good enough, thank you. We're kindda in a hurry." I told her.

The receptionist looks at me and then to the woman behind me. "Okay ma'am. I'll just ask for details…"

* * *

I open the room using my card key and as soon as we enter, I lock the door behind us.

"Well this is cozy…" Quinn said softly. I am standing behind her and I got the chance to smell her shampoo. She smells absolutely good. "We could just order-" she continues but I cut her off.

I grab her wrist and push her against the wall, my body follows as I squeeze her there. My right leg in between hers. She gasp.

I lean forward and capture her lips. Her initial shock was wear off by my sudden assault on her mouth. My hands stay on her waist while hers are encircling my nape, pulling me towards her body.

Her lips are so soft that I want to taste each part of it. I nip her bottom lip and lick it softly. She moans and I have to admit, Quinn Fabray moans are like super fucking hot.

My tongue enters her mouth and immediately she sucks it, and this time it's my turn to moan. I can't help it. I'm a sucker when it comes to that.

I push my tongue to meet hers and then they clash, it's so good! Our tongues continued to battle for dominance while our heads angled with each other to deepen the kiss more.

When breathing became a problem, my lips move towards her sexy neck. I let myself savor the taste of Quinn Fabray's neck.

"Ahh.. Uh… Santana…" she breathes while grabbing my hair.

I suck her neck then I let my tongue run towards her ear. "You want my tongue all over your body, right?" I whisper huskily as I lick her earlobe.

"Oh god. Yes. Santana. Yes. Uhhh…" she moans.

I continue my ministrations on her ears while my hands settled on the hem of her tank top. I remove it off her and toss it far away from where we are standing.

My lips capture hers again as I reach at the straps of her bra. My hands just stay there, playing and teasing the straps of her bra.

"San… hmmm… oh god… please… take…. uhmmmm off… my… bra…" she said between kisses. "…already… shit… stop teasing me… please…"

I smile. Well that was a first. The great queen begging for me. I like that.

I unclip her bra and toss it far away again. My kisses went down slowly until it reaches her boobs. Wow! I can't believe I'm doing this. I capture her pink nipple with my mouth, let my tongue lick it, and then I suck her boobs. She taste deliciously good. I did the same thing to the other then I kiss and suck them alternately.

Her knees buckled making me grab the back of her legs and carry her. She encircles her legs on my waist and my hands grope her ass. I felt the heat between her legs while she grinds herself at me.

"Take me to bed." she moans. "Please…"

Wow! Quinn Fabray begs again.

My lips capture hers again as I walk towards the bedroom. We collapse into the bed, with me on top of her. Her legs are spread wide at me that I want to fuck her immediately. However, her tight pants are still on the way.

I pull away from her. Her eyes are hooded with lust as she unzip her zipper. I remove my jacket then I help her remove her pants.

My eyes went down on her clearly visible soak panties that I smirk. She is so superbly wet!

She use her elbow to help her look down on herself. Her cheeks reddened after she saw her current state.

"Oh fuck. I'm so wet." she said, stating the obvious. I can't believe she blushed in front of me.

Without a word, I remove the soaked panties off hers and her wetness glistens in front of me. Yeah. She is so wet. Her clean shaven center made it super obvious that unconsciously, I lick my lips.

She crosses her legs that made my brows furrowed. My eyes met hers.

"Spread your legs for me." I command huskily.

"Oh god. You're making me wet even more." she breathes as she spread her legs wide.

My eyes went again on her dripping core. I bend my knee on the floor then I pull Quinn at the edge of the bed.

"Oh fuck, Santana!" she screams when I started to kiss her center while grabbing her ass.

Her hands stays at the back of my head motioning me to continue what I'm doing.

She writhes, moans, whimpers as I let myself taste all of her.

"Oh! shit! Santana! ahhhh.. that feels… so good…!" she breathes.

I suck her clit endlessly, and then I french-kiss her entire center. Her hips buck forward as my tongue enters her opening.

"Oh please… I want you Santana! Please! Please fuck me!" she begs. Third time. She fucking begs for the third time!

Like a servant to her master, I followed her orders. I lick her clit then without warning, I push my two fingers inside her. She stops abruptly.

She's tight. I furrowed my eyebrows. It feels like it's her first time? But that is not possible! Quinn Fabray is everything but that doesn't include the word 'virgin'. I'm positively sure she's not. Maybe she did the restoration of vagina thingy. There is no way that Quinn is a virgin!

I push my fingers inside her, her body stiffens.

I went on top of her but my fingers remain inside here.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She bit her lip. "Yeah. I'm okay."

I know it's impossible but I need to know!

Slowly, I'm starting to withdraw my hand as I said the words, "Are you a Vir-"

"No, I'm not!" She cuts me off immediately. "Don't stop. Just fuck me Santana, please… Don't stop…"

I narrow my eyes at her reaction. Right! Quinn Fabray is not a virgin. How stupid I am to think that she was!

I start to move my fingers, I use my waist to push my fingers inside her then I buried my face on her neck.

Why am I disappointed that she's not a virgin anymore? I don't care if she slept with so many guys and girls. That is not my concern.

Quinn wants me just to have fun. And now I'm giving it to her.

She starts to moan as I move my fingers faster.

Right! I'm going to give her the best orgasm she'd ever experience.

"Uhhhh… ahh… oh god… Santana… don't stop…" she breathes. "I'm so close!"

I curl my fingers inside her then I hit the spot that will make her reach the edge.

Her body shakes uncontrollably, her vaginal wall tightens around my fingers, she bend backwards against me, and her breathing becomes ragged.

I just stare at her, her eyes are close shut, her mouth opens and it was the best thing I've ever seen.

Slowly, I withdraw my fingers and pull myself away from her.

She opens her eyes. "That was the best thing I've ever- What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving." I said as I wear my jacket.

She sits straight. "What? Why?"

I look at her without any trace of emotion. "You've got what you want, Quinn. Me fucking you. My tongue all over your body. You've got what you want."

She wraps her naked body with the sheets. "But I thought-"

I cut her off. "You can get your reward now. What is it exactly? I'm just curious."

"What reward?"

"The bet you made with your friends about me not able to control myself with you. That eventually I would give in?" I spat.

She stands up, sheets wrapping her body. "There wasn't a bet!"

"Oh really? I don't believe you! You are after all, Quinn Fabray!" I scream at her. "You like challenges! You're a sucker for it! You love to win!"

"Why do you hate me so much?" She asks, as she grabs my arm.

I push her arm away from me. "You're right I hate you!"

"Why?"

I look at her, disgust visible on my face. "Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Tina? Who is she?"

I scoffed. "Try to remember what you did to her!" I headed towards the door but then I stop. "You've got what you want. From now on, leave me alone."

I slam the door shut.

I clench my fist. This will be the last time I'm going to see the great Quinn Fabray. Ever again.

* * *

**NEXT CHAP will definitely be Quinn's POV…**

**Anyway, I hope you share your favorites with me. Favorite Scenes, Favorite lines, Favorite characters anyone? **

**Thanks in advance! :)**


	5. Drunken Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I want to have this opportunity to thank all of you who read STICKY NOTE GIRL. I hope you like the finale that I did there. Anyway, about this story, I am so flattered about the comments and reviews you gave me here. I hope you will support this story the way you support my Brittana Fics. **

**I don't have anything much to say, Cory Monteith's death was a shock to all of us. So, RIP Cory! :(**

**Anyway, I hope you still enjoy this chapter… Mistakes are mine. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"Quinn! Oh my god! What happened to you?!"

Sugar rushed by my side then she touch my cheeks making me look at her. I blink my tears away and I pull away from her grasp.

"Why are you naked? Are you raped?" she asks again. "Who did this to you?!"

I didn't answer.

After Santana left, it took me a few minutes to register what had just happened. Then I dialed Sugar's number and told her to fetch me here in this hotel room.

And now Sugar came and I don't know how to tell her what happened between me and Santana. I felt like a whore, a slut, she just left me here not bothering to lock the door when she left. Maybe that's why Sugar was able to enter the room. She hated me so much and honestly? I really don't know why. That Tina girl she told me about? I don't even remember her.

"Oh my god, what are we gonna do? Should I call your father? Oh god. Are you even listening? Maybe I should call the police-" Sugar rambles and her last sentence just caught my attention.

"You are not calling the police." I told her, almost glaring at her.

She sits beside me, then she subtly covers my breast using the bed sheets.

"What really happened?" she asks softly. "Who did this to you? Who are you with?" she nags.

I take a deep breath, then I look at her intently. "Santana."

"Oh my god! That girl is a bitch! She just left you here all alone? What really happened?" Sugar asks, her voice raising.

My tears starts to fall, I want to control myself from crying but I can't. My heart aches so bad as I remembered Santana's cold stare at me.

"She…" I bit my lower lip, "She was my first."

Sugar's eyes are like saucers as she asks, "What?! You mean you were a…" Then her eyes darted at the sheets, there was a small tinge of blood there. My cheeks reddened as I pull the bed sheet away from her stare.

I nod my head. "A virgin. Yes, I am. I gave myself to Santana. I thought she was the one." Once again, I blink my tears away.

Then next thing I knew, I am being wrap around in Sugar's arms.

"But how could that be? You have your fair share of girls and boys, and I know for a fact that you let us believe that you slept with them." Sugar said.

My revelation shocked her because I am a flirt. And everybody knows that. I am not a prude, they also know that.

"I only made out with them but I stopped when things get heated. When it comes to girls, I gave them pleasure in bed but I won't allow them to fuck me." I answered. "So, technically I am still a virgin."

"But why?" Sugar pulls away from me.

"I want the person that I really like, or probably love, to be my first." I admit. Then Santana's image filled my senses.

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend." Sugar said, her eyes filled with hurt.

I look at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want you or others thinking that I'm vulnerable when it comes to this. I admit that I like to boast whatever sex life I have and I don't want to be out of place when we're all discussing our sexual encounters. I'm not at all inexperienced but I am just saying that I want to save my first to the person I love. It's a bit of an old fashioned but I want to keep it that way."

"So you're saying that you are in love with-"

"Santana. Yes. I am." I lowered my head shamefully.

I am ashamed because the one person that I'm in love with wasn't interested in me. And I gave her myself. I am pathetic.

"How could you possibly be in love with her? You just met her!"

"I don't know. I just knew that I'm in love with her. Every time I'm near her, I feel this butterflies inside me. And my heart beats fast and I just want her to be mine. I just want her to love me too." I said as I look away.

"Maybe you're just fascinated with her. Because she's the only person that isn't attracted to you?" Sugar tried to convince me but I shake my head.

"I gave myself to her, Sugar." I pointed out.

Sugar face-palmed herself. "You told her you love her that's why she ran away?"

I exhale a deep breath. "No. She fucked me. Then she ran away telling me to leave her alone because according to her she gave me what I want."

"That is?" Sugar urges me to continue.

"She thought we made a bet on how long she would be able to resist me." I said softly.

"That wasn't true!" Sugar exclaims.

"Yeah. It wasn't."

I lay myself in bed and stare at the ceiling.

"Do you want me to tell her that there wasn't a bet involved?" Sugar asks.

"No."

* * *

It had been 2 weeks and I could still feel the pain Santana caused me. Brittany came over a week ago after her European tour and she told me everything about the girl named Tina Cohen-Chang. Brittany and I were best friends since high school. We just met Sugar in college that's why she didn't know anything about Tina.

_"Quinn! Are you okay sweetie? Sugar told me what happened. I just got back, I'm so sorry."_

_"It's okay. I know you're busy with your tour." I said._

_"So what really happened? I didn't know that Santana Lopez was a bitch! She used to be nice, way back in high school." Brittany's eyes squinted in anger. _

_"She hated me." I said, as I drink the remaining wine in my glass. Brittany narrowed her eyes at me. I ignore her. "Do you know someone named Tina Cohen-Chang?"_

_Brittany's eyes became serious. "Yeah. I know her. You don't remember her?"_

_I shake my head. "No. Who is she?"_

_Brittany sits beside me. Sugar sits across from us._

_"She's one of your stalkers, Q." Brittany said. _

_"I don't remember her." I said. _

_"She was the bet that you and Karofsky made. I think we usually call her 'vamp nerd'."_

_"Oh my god! I remember her now!" I gulped. The asian girl with the long black hair and with thick glasses. She looks gothic._

_"She was one year ahead of us. Karofsky wanted her to be her girlfriend so he could persuade her to do his assignments and projects because Tina was so smart but then she rejected him. Then he challenged you to make her fall in love with you, you loved challenges so you made her fall in love with you. You won the bet."_

_I swallowed hard as I remembered what I did. So I continued, "I dumped her in front of everybody after I read the love letters she gave me."_

_"Oh god! You did that?" Sugar exclaims "No wonder Santana thought that she was just a bet for you."_

_Brittany looks at me, her face looks serious. "Quinn, Tina Cohen-Chang attempted suicide after you made that stunt in front of everybody."_

_I gasped, "Oh shit!" I didn't know that. _

_"Good thing she was saved but she didn't return in our school anymore. She came back in her own country. That was the last thing I've heard about Tina Cohen-Chang." then Brittany holds my hand, I look at her. "And one thing that I've heard, Tina was Santana's best friend."_

I really can't blame Santana for hating me that much. I destroyed her best friend.

Then my phone rings. I answer it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I slurred. I am drunk.

"Quinn! Where the fuck are you? Your manager called me non-stop, asking me where the hell are you?" Sugar's voice just made my head explode.

"Why are you shouting? Oh god. I'm okay, okay? I'm just having fun." I slurred back again.

"Where are you now? I will pick you up and-"

My phone went off. Battery empty. Oh great. I forgot to charge my phone.

I slam my fist on the bar, making the bartender look at me. "Another shot." I demand.

"Miss, I think you can't-"

"Another one. I'm fine, okay? Just give me another one." I demand again as I give him my famous death glare.

The bartender gives me another glass, making me smile at him. He shakes his head as he walks away and serve another customer.

* * *

"Hi."

My eyes are a bit blurry as I look at the owner of the voice.

"Hey." I smile at him.

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asks, smiling at me.

I nod my head at him.

Then he calls the bartender.

"I'm Ryder Lynn and you're?" he introduce himself, obviously flirting with me as he made a move to come near me.

"Nice name. Ryder." I giggle as I slurred the words.

The bartender handed both of our drinks and I drink mine in one swig.

"I am Qui-"

Someone grabs my wrist as I was about to introduce myself. "Who the hell are- Santana!" My eyes widen as I stare at her. Am I dreaming?

"We're leaving!" she said, almost shouting at me.

"Hey!" Ryder grab my hand as he tried to pull me away from Santana. He stands up and he's freakishly tall as he hovers Santana.

"You get your filthy hands away from her or I'll swear you're going to regret it!" Santana gritted her teeth.

They were staring at each other as Ryder refused to let go of my hand.

I pull away my hand from Ryder. "It's okay." I told him. "She's my friend."

Santana looks at me, and I don't understand what kind of look she's giving me.

Then she starts to walk out, pulling me with her.

* * *

"Hey!" I stumble as she walks fast enough for me to not be able to catch her.

We were in the middle of the parking lot when she let go of my wrist.

"Where are your car keys? I'll take you home. Now!" she shouts.

"I don't want to go home!" I stomp my foot. "I am going back!" I said as I turn away from her.

"Oh no! You don't!" She pulls me again.

I glare at her. "I can do whatever I want!"

"You are drunk! You are not capable of doing what you want anymore. Now give me the car keys."

I huffed as I grab the keys inside my purse.

I feel dizzy as I walk towards my car. Santana walks behind me.

"Here it is!" I said, then my head spins and then I close my eyes.

* * *

I open my eyes in an unfamiliar territory. I look at my surroundings but my head aches so much that I close my eyes again.

Then someone stirred beside me. I feel something heavy on my stomach and I reach out for it.

I take a side glance and I swallow hard as Santana's face filled my entire vision.

Oh fuck!

How did I ended up being with her? Again?

Did we had sex?

Nope. It can't be. I'm not naked. She's not naked too. So, we didn't.

But her arms are wrap around my body making her my big spoon.

Oh god!

My heart beats faster and I felt it might come out of my chest.

"Hmmm…" she moans then she nuzzled my neck.

Heat rushed between my legs and I'm embarrassingly turn on.

I need to get out of here.

I need to get away from her.

I don't know what happened but I don't want her to wake up with me cuddled on her side.

Slowly, I remove her arms around me.

She moves but then she didn't wake up. Then she moves on her side making my escape seems possible.

I stand up slowly, then I look for my purse. When I got my purse, I look at Santana's sleeping form once again.

Her face is calm and serene. She still looks absolutely gorgeous even when asleep.

I see a post-it note and a pen beside her desk. Then I write something for her.

I take a step towards her and kiss her cheek. I want to tell her that I love her, but I can't. She hates me so much and I don't blame her.

With quiet steps, I left the room.

* * *

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Rachel's voice shocked me and I motioned her to keep quiet. "What are you doing here?" she repeats softly this time.

"I honestly don't know. I was drunk last night." I said.

"Oh."

My cheeks reddened as she gives me a malicious smile.

"Did you-"

"No. We didn't." I'm positively sure my face looks like a tomato right now. "I need to go."

"Join me for breakfast." Rachel said, smiling at me.

"I can't. I have a flight to catch." I glance at my watch.

"You're leaving? Where?" Rachel asks, her face looks worried.

I smile at Rachel, refusing to answer her questions, then I hug her. "Take care of Santana, will you?"

"Why are you telling me this? You're not coming back, are you?" Rachel hugs me back.

I pull away, then I blink away my tears.

I headed towards the door.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered, making me turn around to look at her. "I'm sorry for Santana's behalf. She really is a nice person. I'm sorry for what she did to you."

I smile at her. "It's okay. I don't blame her for hating me that much." then I held my breath as I stare deeply at Rachel. "I'm in love with her, Rachel. She was my first to be honest." Rachel's eyes went wide, but then I smile at her. "Please don't tell her."

"But-"

"Please, Rachel." I beg. "Please don't tell her."

Rachel nod her head. "I think she likes you too and-"

I cut her off. "Don't. Please. I don't want to give myself hopes. Anyway, I'm leaving." then I turn around, "I will try to forget her, Rachel. I will. She wants me to leave her alone. And I'm going to grant her wish."

With that, I open the door and walk away.

* * *

**So next chapter will be Santana's POV…**

**Anyway, I hope you share your favorites with me. Favorite lines? Favorite scenes? Favorite character?**

**And I also hope you read my other Brittana fics (for those who haven't)**

**:)**


	6. Waiting in vain

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Thanks for the reviews and the follows, and for those who put this story in their list of favorites. I'm not going to give any shoutouts but keep in mind that I read all of your reviews; and for my previous readers who starts to follow my stories again, thank you! I would never forget you even though you're not reading my stories anymore. anyway, i'm just glad you came back to read my stories again, yay! :) **

**Anyway here it is: Santana's POV of what happened last chapter. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

"You're waiting for her, aren't you?"

Rachel's voice distracted me from staring blankly at the entrance door of the shop.

I blink several times. "I'm not waiting for her." I said, irritated.

Rachel shakes her head. "She's not coming back. You hurt her, Santana." she said, her voice accusing. "Unless you-"

I stand up, to make myself busy so that Rachel would leave me alone. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't care anyway."

"Okay. Feel free to lie to me and to yourself. It's obvious that you like her. So make yourself miserable." she said angrily as she walks past me.

I was speechless. It's been a week since I last saw her.

* * *

_Quinn never came back at the shop since our last encounter in the hotel room. I felt guilty for what I did to her. Even if she did those things to Tina, I shouldn't have done that to her. I was blinded by my emotions that I didn't even realized I was worst than her. I treated her like shit. And I'm not usually like that. I'm not a bad person. _

_I hope she arrived home safely when I left her in the hotel room. _

_I hate to admit, but she enters my mind almost everyday. But I can't fall in love with her. I don't want to be like my best friend Tina. I can't let myself fall in love with Quinn Fabray. _

_My eyes roam around the bar as I drank my beer. _

_I cough inwardly when I saw her. Yeah, Her. _

_Fuck. What is she doing here? _

_For a moment, I just watch her. She looks drunk. How long she'd been here? _

_The bartender looks like he doesn't want to give her another shot but I think she insisted. _

_I can't help but smile at her antics as I watch her glare at the poor bartender. _

_But then my eyes narrows when a tall blonde guy sits beside her. It looks like the guy is flirting with her. _

_I clench my fist. I don't know why I'm reacting like this. I'm angry. _

_Fuck. _

_I drank the remaining contents of my beer and walk towards them. _

_I grab her wrist as she was about to introduce herself. "Who the hell are- Santana!" Her eyes widen as she recognized me. _

_"We're leaving!" I said, angrily. _

_"Hey!" The guy grab Quinn's hand and I glare at him. Who does this guy think he is? He stands up and hovers me. _

_"You get your filthy hands away from her or I'll swear you're going to regret it!" I said, gritting my teeth. _

_The guy refused to let go and we stare at each other, refusing to back down. _

_Quinn pulls away from the guy. "It's okay." She told him. "She's my friend."_

_I look at her. Friend? Just a friend? I raise my eyebrow at her but I think she's too drunk to notice. _

_I walk out, pulling her with me. _

_Goddammit. Now what?_

* * *

_I walk fast while pulling her with me. I don't know what to do now. Why did I rescue her from that tall guy? Even though she didn't need rescuing? Maybe she was flirting with the guy too. Maybe she was always like this, making out with some random guy at the bar. My teeth gritted at the thought of some random guy or girls making out with her. Fuck! What's wrong with-_

_"Hey!"_

_I stop walking, turn my head to face her, then I let go of her wrist. "Where are your car keys? I'll take you home. Now!" I yelled. I don't know why the fuck I'm angry!_

_"I don't want to go home!" She stomps her foot, and I have to admit it's kindda adorable to see. "I am going back!" then she turn her back away from me. _

_My anger boils up again, "Oh no! You don't!" There's no way I would let her with that guy again!_

_She glares at me. "I can do whatever I want!"_

_"You are drunk! You are not capable of doing what you want anymore. Now give me the car keys." I said in an authoritative tone, making her flinch. _

_She looks at me, I glare at her again, then she starts searching for her keys in her purse._

_Then without a word, she walks towards her car. _

_"Here it is!" she said, then in a split second, she collapsed. And right on time, I catch her with my arms. _

_"Oh shit! Now what?!" I curse under my breath. _

* * *

_Without much thinking, I decided to take her home. One reason is that, I don't know where she lives. And second, I don't want to check-in inside a hotel again. That brings back memories that I want to forget. _

_Good thing Rachel is asleep when we arrived at my apartment. Puck is out of town at the moment so bringing Quinn home is much safer. So, no roommates will interrogate me. _

_I guide Quinn into my bedroom and I help her get into my bed. Guess I have to sleep in the couch tonight. Ugh. _

_I remove her sandals and tucked her comfortably in my bed. _

_I can't help but to stare at her. She is really gorgeous. No wonder girls and guys are going crazy over her. _

_My eyes went down on her pink lips. My eyes linger there for a moment. I lick my lips unconsciously. I remember the times we kissed. She is a great kisser. _

_As if I don't have any control on my own body, I close my eyes and lean in. _

_Our lips were about to touch when she stirred. With great force, she was able to pull me towards her, her hands at the back of my neck. She hugs me like a pillow. Oh god. Her breasts are pressed against mine that I have to hold my breath. _

_What have I gotten myself into?_

_She was literally hugging me in her sleep, I can't even detached myself. _

_Oh Quinn, what are you doing to me?_

* * *

_That was the best sleep I ever had in days but when I woke up, she was gone. _

_As if she wasn't there in the first place. _

_Well except for the post-it note she left. _

_With a heavy heart, I read her message. _

_**Santana, thanks for letting me crashed in your room… **_

_**And I am so sorry… for everything especially regarding Tina… I understand now why you're so mad at me. **_

_**As a promise, you will never have to see me again. **_

_**Take care always. -Quinn**_

_I was disappointed and I wonder why I have this feelings. I don't even like her. Well, as far as I know, I don't like her. Then why am I disappointed that she left early without her waking me up? And why am I disappointed that I may never have to see her again?_

_Fuck. I can't fall in love with her. _

_I can't._

I sigh deeply as I remember those last memories with her. I haven't seen her in a week. She kept her promise.

Guess it's for the better, right?

* * *

It's been 2 weeks. Yeah. 2 weeks of me not seeing her.

I hate to admit this to myself, but it's driving me crazy.

I miss her.

I miss her smile, her flirtatious stare, her hazel eyes.

I miss the way she constantly nagged me while trying to impressed me.

I miss her presence in my machine shop.

Goddammit! I really miss her.

I'm still hoping she'd come back in our shop.

Again, I stare blankly at the entrance. Maybe she will stop by now. Hopefully.

"Santana…"

I snap at Rachel, "What?!"

"Are you waiting for Quinn again?"

"Of course not!" I denied immediately, "How many times do I have to tell you Rachel that I don't-"

Rachel throws me a magazine.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Read it! It's Quinn." she said, pointing at the magazine.

I throw it back at her. "I don't need that." I cross my arms at her.

"Fine. But I still want you too. That way, you can stop waiting for her. She'll never gonna come back for you. You wasted your chance!" Rachel said as she glares at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Just read it, Santana!" then she leaves.

I read the cover of the magazine.

**Supermodel Quinn Fabray came back in Paris. Looking gorgeous as ever. More photos inside. **

I swallow hard. She left?

Without even saying goodbye?

I mean, yeah she said that she will leave me alone but she should have told me she will go back in Paris.

I am such an idiot.

Guess I was just really a bet for her.

Fuck!

I shouldn't have let my hopes up, that somehow I'll be different for her.

Damn it!

I throw the magazine directly in the trash bin then I grab my jacket and leave the shop. Guess I needed a drink.

* * *

"Santana…" Puck said weakly when I open the door of my room. He has spots all over his face.

"What happened to you?" I ask. He looks sick.

"I have chicken pox." He said in a weak voice again.

Good thing, I had chicken pox before so I'm already immune. "Did you tell Rachel? Tell her to make you a soup."

"Yeah, she's making it already. I need a favor, Santana."

I raise my eyebrows at him. "What?"

"I have this job. It's my first day. Can you substitute for me?" he pleads.

I cross my arms. "What job?"

"Driver bodyguard. But mostly a driver."

The corner of my lips twitched. "Driver bodyguard, really Puck?" I tease him.

Puck doesn't have a stable job. He was fired from being a waiter, bartender, lifeguard, and many other more. His attitude probably pissed off his boss.

"Please Santana. I need this job." He pleads again. He looks pitiful. I surrender.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask.

"You need to go to this guy's office." He said as he handed me a card.

"Artie Abrams?"

"Yeah. He's my boss."

"You owe me this one." I said, glaring at him just to tease him a bit.

He chuckles. "Yeah. I know. Thanks Santana."

I nod my head.

* * *

"I need to speak with Mr. Abrams." I said to the receptionist who is smiling widely at me.

"Do you have an appointment with Mr. Abrams?" she said, flirtatiously as she eyed me up and down.

"I'm his driver." I said awkwardly. "It's my first day."

She lick her lips in front of me in a very seductive way, "You're too gorgeous to be his bodyguard. You're not lying aren't you?"

I shake my head. "Actually I am substituting for my friend. He has chicken pox. So, I'm taking over for a while."

She combs her hair as she stares at me again. I'm feeling a bit of self-conscious. She's looking at me like she wants to eat me.

Ugh, Women.

"Can I have your name and your number as a company protocol?" she said but I'm pretty sure the number part wasn't part of the protocol.

I was about to give her my name when a man with glasses came out of the office.

He looks angry though.

"Where the fuck is this Puckerman guy?! Could you please contact him again!"

It's Mr. Artie Abrams.

"Good morning Mr. Abrams." I greet.

"Who the hell are you?" he asks.

"I am a friend of Mr. Puckerman and he's sick right now so he told me if I could substitute for him for a while?" I ask.

Mr. Abrams eyed me up and down. "As a driver bodyguard?"

"Yeah." I answered confidently.

He shake his head. "I'm not convinced that you can handle it but I don't have any choice. Quinn's plane probably arrives and I want you to pick her up. I don't want her to drive by herself anymore just to avoid any accidents to happen again."

I blink several times. Did I heard Quinn's name?

"What are you still doing here?" He snaps at me.

"I just want to make sure sir. I'm picking up who?" I ask. My heart beats faster than it should.

"Quinn Fabray. You probably know her."

Oh fuck!

I'm doomed!

* * *

Quinn Fabray.

It's been 4 months since I last saw her. Yeah, 4 months.

For months, I chose to avoid watching and reading any news about her when I heard that she started dating another French model.

That made up my mind. I don't want nothing to do with her anymore.

She's famous and I'm just an ordinary mechanic.

Rachel told me that Quinn told her that she loves me. But I didn't believe her. That is impossible.

Because if she loves me? Why did she left me?

I'm positively sure that Quinn just said that to Rachel to make me suffer all the guilt. She's that manipulative.

It's a mistake in my part, if I fell for her. And I'm not.

And it's been 4 miserable fucking months...

I'm sure she forgot all about me already.

And then I saw her...

Oh god.

She looks absolutely gorgeous.

Her long blonde hair grew a lot longer than before, with big curls at the end. Her above-the-knee pink dress accentuated her legs, and her brown coat matches her outfit nevertheless.

She picks up her phone, probably to call Artie. I found out that Artie Abrams is her manager and she came back here for a movie starring her. I wonder if Puck knows about this. I have to ask him when I get home.

I walk towards her.

My heart went overdrive and I want to literally scold it to stop making me feel nervous as hell.

Why am I nervous?

Then I appear a few steps away from her.

I watch as she lifts her eyes at me.

Her face looks shock as she stares back at me.

"Santana…?"

I smile timidly, nod my head as I said the words, "Yes. I'll be your personal driver as a substitute to your original driver, Ms. Fabray."

Her eyes looks disappointed. "I don't understand. Artie said that he would be the one to pick me up."

"He hired me, or my friend but my friend can't make it so I substitute for him." I said in a professional manner.

"Oh. Okay." she nods her head.

I carried her luggage then we went straight to the car.

* * *

When we're inside the car, Quinn seems awfully quiet. I don't want this to be awkward or anything so I muster all the courage inside me to ask her. "uhmmm... how are you?" I ask.

I stare at her in my rear view mirror, waiting for her to look at me but she never did.

"I'm okay. How about you?" she asks, but her eyes were plastered outside.

I swallow hard. "I'm fine too." I said.

She didn't said anything after that, guess she doesn't want to talk to me anymore.

I respect that so I kept my mouth shut.

Who wants to have a chit-chat with their driver anyway?

I'm just her driver.

Nothing more.

* * *

** Next chap? excited much? lol  
**

**I'm not yet sure if what POV I will write next chapter, I have to think about it first. Anyway, did you like it? **

**I know there's no Quinntana interactions here, but next chapter? There would be lots of it :)**

**So there, your favorites anyone? Favorite scenes?Favorite lines? Fav character?**


	7. Staying away

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I edit some part on chapter 6, I wrote a year after but I changed it to 4 months. One year is too much (i initially thought 6 months but then when I wrote it, I put it as 1 year but then I decided to edit it as 4 months only. I have my reasons so I hope its okay with you :)**

**Anyway, thank you for your continues support especially to my avid Brittana fanfic readers who still supports this story. And to my new readers, thank you for giving time to read my story. **

**Quinn's POV everyone! I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"Why are you with her?" Sugar eyed me curiously. Her eyes obviously accusing while her voice raises a bit.

I told Santana to drive me at Sugar's outdoor shooting venue, and now I think it's really a bad idea because Sugar is already scolding me with her eyes.

When I didn't answer, she continues her wrath, "Four months Q without her in your life! Four fucking months! And I thought you forgot about her?! You shouldn't have come back here in LA if you would be ending up like an idiot again for the second time around!"

I glare at her. "Will you keep your voice low? She might hear you, you know."

"I don't fucking care if she heard me or not! I might as well go and tell her to fucking keep away-"

I grab her wrist as she motion to walk towards Santana whose leaning against my car not too far away.

"Sugar. Calm down okay? She is my driver." I shrug my shoulders, "Well, sort of because she said she is just a substitute. So you don't have to worry about me. I learned my lesson. She is not here to follow me or whatever. She's just my driver for maybe a day, or two. Then we could go on with our separate lives."

Sugar takes a deep breath and I can see that she is trying to calm herself down. "Okay." She looks at me. "Are you sure you don't have anymore feelings with that vindictive bitchy mechanic?"

I look at Sugar, directly into her eyes. "Positively sure. So no need to overreact, Sug." then I hug her. "Well, I missed you."

She hugs me back, "Well, I miss you too Q!"

I smile. Then at the corner of my eye, I saw Santana crossing her arms while staring at me.

Well, it doesn't affect me anymore. She's just a past now.

And yeah, my love or infatuation (whatever it was) for her faded already.

She was my first. And we all intend to forget our first right? So there's no need to think of it as a big deal.

* * *

The short drive on the way to my apartment is of course, silent. I have no intention to talk to Santana and I think she doesn't have any intention also to have a small talk with me. Which is I understand. Last time I checked, she hated me because of what I did to her best friend. Well, apart from taking me home with her when I was drunk, maybe she just had no choice back then. So that doesn't count.

"Turn to the right." I said. "Thanks." she turn to the right. "There, that's my house at the corner."

She stops the car in front of my apartment.

I cough inwardly, "So, thanks for driving me back home." I said awkwardly. I don't need to say thanks because it's her job. Oh god. Why am I acting like this anyway? Quinn Fabray, stop! Stop being a mess in front of her!

I was about to open the car door when she speaks. "Quinn…"

I look at her. "Yeah?"

"Artie gave me a copy of your schedule so I'm just going to pick you up tomorrow at 7?"

I roll my eyes. "First day of me being here, he wants me to work immediately? Ugh." I huffed. Artie Abrams insisted that I shouldn't drive alone with my own car because according to him, I'm his million dollar supermodel soon-to-be-actress that's why he hired me a driver. He didn't tell me this when I was in Paris, he just told me all of this driver bodyguard thing when I arrived. Now he wants to control my life while I'm here. Ugh.

Then I noticed flashes of camera at the other side of the road. Fuck. Paparazzi. They just can't leave me alone!

"Paparazzi." Santana murmured angrily.

"Yeah." I roll my eyes.

"Let's get you inside." Santana said as she starts the engine once again. Then she parks the car in my driveway.

I look at her. She parked my car so it means she doesn't have any car on her way home.

"You parked my car." I said, not leaving the car.

"Yeah. I think I have to stay here as Artie instructed me to." she said.

"What?!" My eyes widen. "Why? I can take care of myself."

"I can't leave you if there's paparazzi staying in front of your house."

"They won't harm me." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"I'm just following orders, Quinn."

My eyebrow scrunches. She just called me 'Quinn' not Ms. Fabray anymore.

"Don't worry, I'll be staying here. You don't have to worry about me ruining your privacy or whatsoever." she said, shrugging her shoulders. She leans back on her seat then she closes her eyes.

"I can't let you do that." I said, then she opens her eyes. "You can come inside. It's no big deal, anyway." I said while opening the car door.

* * *

Santana inside my apartment.

No big deal, my ass.

Fuck.

"You live here alone?" Santana said as she sits on my couch.

"Yeah. My parents travels a lot. My mom is in Australia right now, taking care of one of our business while my dad is in Canada, business matters also. I always spend my time alone so it's really no big deal." I headed towards my kitchen.

I heard Santana following me behind.

"You're not roomie with Sugar or Brittany?" she asks.

"Nope. The three of us are usually busy with our career but sometimes we hang out together for sleepovers." I answered. Well, it's weird that Santana is having this conversation with me. Usually, she's awfully quiet now she's asking questions. Questions about me.

"Sugar doesn't like me very much." she said as she looks at me.

I avoid her stare by drinking my glass of water.

"Right?" she asks again.

Fucking Sugar for not being so subtle. "That's not true."

"I think it is." Santana said, her voice condescending.

I shrug my shoulders as I refuse to talk anymore.

"Feel free to drink or eat whatsoever. You can have the guest room, I have spare clothes there, you can use them if you want." I said then, I take a deep breath, "I have to excuse myself, I'm really tired. I need my sleep." I dismissed.

Santana nod her head. "Goodnight." she said softly.

I nod my head as I walk past her in the kitchen.

* * *

I can't sleep. Why can't I fucking sleep?!

I refuse to think that the reason why I can't sleep is that SHE is here. After 4 months, I should have move on. We're not even together so four months is enough to move on right? She doesn't even like me so I don't have any reason to hold on to.

I need to sleep now. Stop thinking of her, Quinn Fabray! Stop thinking of the gorgeous brunette who may or may not have vendetta against you. She will just hurt you again.

My throat went dry, I stand up, left my room and make my way to the kitchen.

I open the fridge and I grab a bottled water.

"Hey, can't sleep?"

I was startled by Santana's voice. But I can't show her that she's greatly affecting me. So, with calm expression, I turn to face her.

My eyes travel on her torso, her toned legs, her tanned skin, oh god! Why is she wearing one of my short shorts? It really looks good on her. Fuck! I shouldn't check her out. Not now. Not ever!

"I just got a little thirsty." I answered.

Then I walk past her, as I tried to avoid her eyes.

But then she caught my wrist. "I think we should talk."

I take a deep breath as I pull out of her hold. "What do you want to talk about?" I walk towards the living room and she follows behind.

I sat back on the couch and to my surprise she sits beside me. I was thinking she would sit on the opposite chair, away from me. But she didn't. So, what is Santana's deal now huh?

"Why did you left, Quinn?" she asks calmly.

My eyes refuse to look back at her as I answer, "I have modeling job to do so I need to go back in Paris."

"Why did you left without even saying goodbye then?" her tone accusing.

I raise my eyebrows at her as I meet her eyes, "I wrote a letter. You haven't read it?"

"I read it. But the point is, why did you left without waking me up?" Santana insisted.

I stand up. There's no point in going back there again.

"Do I have to? After what you did to me in the hotel room, you expected me to be all cuddly the next time I see you?" I practically shouted at her. I was furious. She doesn't have the right to bring back the memories I so, desperately want to forget.

She grab my wrist again before I could turn my back on her, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you." she said softly.

She is apologizing to me, oh god. My walls. Don't let them crumble for her.

My eyes meet hers as she stands up in front of me.

She starts to caress my cheeks, her eyes never left mine.

My heart beats triple fast and I stood motionless before her.

Her fingers settles on my chin, her eyes left my own as they settled on my lips. She closes her eyes and lean into me.

Oh god!

Is this really happening?

No, it can't happened. I can't be hurt by her all over again. I can't be the lovesick girl all over again. I can't fall for Santana Lopez ever again!

Our lips are merely inches apart when I pull away. "We can't." I said in a firm voice.

She opens her eyes, then looks at me with hurt-filled eyes. Or maybe I'm just imagining it.

"I accept your apology, Santana. But what happened between us 4 months ago was a mistake. It can't happen again." I said, as I clench my fist. "I swear it won't happened again."

Santana nods her head, "I understand."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your best friend too. I was really a mean bitch back then." I said. "I apologize for my actions. But I think we are totally fair now. The wound that you gave me four months ago was gone but the remaining scar is still here inside me. So, we can't. We just can't." I shake my head.

"I'm sorry." she said defeatedly. "But I have to know the truth, did you fell in love with me back then? And I was so stupid to hurt you?"

I let out a deep breath. She looks at me waiting for my answer. I bit my lip. Do I need to tell her the truth?

Well, does it matter?

I look at her straight into her eyes, "Yes. I did fell in love with you back then." I emphasized the past tense of my statement. "But I moved on now. So you don't need to feel guilty about it." I can't help but to caress her cheeks, "I know you are a good person, Santana. I honestly think you are." I smile at her as I pull my hand away.

* * *

**Is it Santana's turn to chase now? What do you think? Haha**

**Till next time :)**

**Give me some reviews to inspire good ol' me. haha :)**

**Anyway, share your favs with me now… your turn.. :)**

**fav scene? fav lines? fav characters?**

**Thanks! Appreciate it :)**


	8. Replacement

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the late update. Life's been a bitch to me lately so… Anyway, if you're one of my avid readers then you should have read my other 5 fanfics because one of them will play a big role in this chapter, and that will be a surprise but I hope it will make you smile nevertheless. :)**

**Mistakes are mine, forgive me if there are any; I need my sleep coz it's already late. Enjoy reading! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

"Why is Santana wearing your shirt?" Sugar whispers at me the moment she steps inside the dressing room. I roll my eyes at her. Here we go again.

Instead of answering Sugar, I turn to face my make-up artist, "Can you please just leave us alone for a minute?" I ask.

"Okay, Ms. Fabray."

The door closes and I turn immediately to Sugar, glaring her in the process. "Why are we talking about this?"

"You know why we're talking about this. Did you slept together? My god Q! You can't-"

I cut her off. "We didn't have sex okay?!"

"So you just make out and-"

"For god's sake Sugar, there was no kissing involved. Ugh!"

"Then why is she wearing your shirt?" Sugar asks, "What? Is she a beggar now?"

I can't help but to laugh at her. Beggar? Seriously?

"Why are you laughing?"

"You are funny." then I laugh again. "Santana? Beggar?" I laugh again, I can't imagine her begging for my clothes. What a freaking imagination Sugar have!

"Stop laughing. Just answer me." Sugar said impatiently as she taps her foot on the floor. "I can give her clothes too."

I shake my head at her. Oh my Sugar. "She stayed last night in my apartment. Woah! Don't give me that look. I didn't ask her to stay. It was Artie's orders, you know." I said nonchalantly.

Sugar takes a deep breath. "Okay. Nothing happened between the two of you. Then that's good."

I smile at her. Sugar is so overprotective most of the times and I can't blame her, I'm overprotective too with her and Brittany. We're like sisters. "I know you're worried or anything, but I got this. I won't fall for her anymore. It was just a one-time-like thing or love whatever."

"And hopefully it was only a one-time-sex thing." She continues. "And that one time was finished."

I nod my head and smile at her. "Don't worry Sug, I got this."

"I just don't want you to get hurt again, and I really don't like her for you." Sugar said.

"I won't. I promise." I said in a serious voice.

Sugar smile widely, "I could set you up on a date with-"

"Sugar, no." I said immediately, my eyes widening. No, not again. Sugar's blind date set-ups for me always turned into disasters.

"What? Why?"

"Just no, please." I beg. "Your blind date set-ups suck."

She slumps her shoulder defeatedly. "Okay. Just no more of this Santana thing, okay?"

"I promise." I said confidently. No more Santana Lopez. I can do that.

* * *

"You look absolutely beautiful Quinn." Kurt, the director of the movie, said as he approaches me.

"Thanks Kurt." I smile at him. "It would be an honor for me to work with you." I added.

Kurt is one of the famous LGBT Directors in the country and I'm pretty sure this movie would be my biggest break as an upcoming actress. This is the reason why I agreed to sign up for this movie.

"Have you met your co-stars?" he asks.

"Not yet. I just came back yesterday." I said, honestly I'm really pissed off that I haven't had the chance to relax and enjoy the city a little bit. But I don't have any choice, I came back here to work.

"I'm really sorry for that, but you do know that you were already late for the shooting right?" Kurt asks.

I sigh. "Yeah, I'm also sorry for that." I said. "But I'm here now, so what did I missed?"

Kurt flashes me his megawatt smile. "I do hope you read the script or the book."

I smile back at him. "Yup. I love it. That's why I finally agreed to do this movie."

"Good!" then he raises his voice. "People! Come here!"

Then the crew gathers in front of us.

"I want you to meet Supermodel Ms. Quinn Fabray. She will play the role of the poor blonde girl who will come into the lives of our dear F4." Kurt said, smiling.

"It's nice to meet all of you." I said, smiling at them.

"Now lets all go back to work. Where is Emily Fields? She should be here right now." Kurt asks one of the crew.

"Kurt, I just want to ask, what scene-"

Kurt cuts me off. "You and Emily will be doing the kissing scene in this hotel room set up."

"Oh."

"You don't have any problem with that right?" Kurt asks me.

I shake my head. "No, I don't have any problem of course."

"This will be much easier because tomorrow we will do the university scenes altogether in different location." Kurt adds.

I nod my head.

"Now where is Emily Fields?"

* * *

I sat down on one of the chairs there while waiting for Emily Fields to arrive. So, I decided to read the script again.

In this movie, I am Heather Morris. The poor but strong blonde girl that rich, arrogant F4 leader Naya Rivera will fall in love to. Emily Fields will be playing as Naya Rivera and her twin Nikki Rivera, which is also a member of the F4. The other F4 members will be played by Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin. Spencer will be playing as the F4 Heartbreaker Dianna Agron and Hanna will be playing as the walking sex object Vanessa Lengies.

The writer of this story is Raine Ziek and this book became a hit that's why Kurt decided to make this a movie. Kurt is pretty sure this will be a hit. He really has his own taste in things.

But to tell you the truth, the story is fantastic. I read the book and I fell in love with it. I'm also positively sure that this movie will be a blockbuster. So I agree with Director Kurt Hummel, 100%.

After a few minutes, I heard Kurt swearing. I look at his direction and he is fuming in anger. He is talking to one of his crews, "What? She's sick? Why now?! We are already behind schedule! This is a freaking mess!"

I stand up, I know the drill. Emily is not here so obviously I can't do my scenes.

"Quinn, what happened?"

I turn around to see Artie walking towards me with Santana walking beside him. I have to say, Santana looks cute wearing my shirt. I clear my throat. I can't be thinking like that about her.

"I think Emily is sick that's why she's not here." I said, focusing my eyes on Artie.

"Oh great!" Artie hissed in annoyance. "Bad timing!"

"Quinn, I'm so sorry we have to move-" Kurt said behind me. I turn to face him but he wasn't looking at me anymore, he is looking straight to…

I follow her line of sight and I scrunch my eyebrows as he walk straight to Santana.

"You are perfect!" Kurt gapes at Santana and I'm wondering why.

He walks around Santana and he has this look of amusement in his eyes.

"You look like her!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Santana asks, her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"You look like her. Emily Fields. Well, you're a bit shorter but the tan skin and the brunette hair, it's perfect! This will do!" Kurt said, excitement in his voice.

"What are you talking about?" Santana asks again while walking backwards from Kurt. Kurt holds her wrist.

"I need you to be Emily's stuntwoman for this scene." Kurt said, as he looks at Artie. "I want her. Is she your talent?"

"Actually-" Artie starts but cut off by Santana.

"Hold up! I am not a freaking actress. I don't do this stuff so-"

Again, Kurt cuts her off. "I'll pay you."

Santana shakes her head. "It's not about the money. I don't need that. I don't do this stuff okay? So back off!"

Artie grabs her wrist, "Kurt, I need to talk to Santana first."

I furrow my eyebrows at them as they walk away from us. I think they're having an argument but I really can't hear them.

After a few minutes, Santana and Artie came back.

"I'll do it. Just don't make me say lines or whatever." Santana said as she takes a deep breath. I don't know what Artie said to her. Anyway, I'm going to ask him later for that.

Kurt smiled widely. "Perfect! You are my savior! Artie, accompany her to the dressing room and after that, we are going to shoot the kissing scene."

My eyes wide and I look at Santana. She mirrors my expression.

Oh boy! What a sudden turn of events!

* * *

"The camera will be focusing on Quinn so I need you to give me a good expression okay?" Kurt said.

I nod my head at Kurt. "Okay." I said as I try to avoid Santana's eyes.

"Okay! Naya and Heather hotel room kissing scene. TAKE 1. ACTION!"

**"Naya… Nay… You need to take this medicine. Naya."**

**She slowly opened her eyes and stared back at me. "Heather…" she whispered.**

**"Yeah, you need to take this medicine." I said as I put the tablet into her mouth. Then I gave her a glass of water and guided her to drink it.**

**"Thanks." she murmured.**

**I smiled at her, her head still placed on my lap. I caressed her forehead. "I'm sorry." I whispered.**

**She mumbled something which I don't understand.**

**"Nay…" I called her name once again. "I'm sorry." I repeated again but her eyes were closed.**

**"I'm cold." she whispered. "Just please hold me."**

**I lowered myself on the bed, positioned myself beside her and took her in my arms. Her head settled on top of my chest and I felt her warm body against me.**

**I looked at her and noticed that she was staring back at me too. I thought she's asleep but I'm wrong. "Heather…" she whispered as she leaned over me while closing her eyes.**

Oh my god. This is really happening. I exhaled a deep breath.

"CUT! Quinn, what was that? Are you nervous?"

I pull away from Santana. "No, I'm not." Then I look at Santana. "I'm so sorry for dragging you into this, Santana." I whisper at her.

"It's okay Quinn." she said.

"I mean, maybe you should back out? This is not part of your job so you don't need to do this." I said, trying to persuade her to back out.

"It's just a kiss, Quinn. A scene in the movie. No big deal right?" she said, staring straight at me.

Just a kiss. "You're right. I'm an actress. I can do this. No big deal." I said. I exhale a deep breath.

If kissing me in this scene isn't a big deal for Santana then I could do it with her too. No big deal.

"Okay, let's continue where we left off. Are you sure you're okay with this Quinn?" Kurt asks.

"Positive." I said, smiling at Kurt and regaining my confidence once again.

"Okay! Naya and Heather hotel room kissing scene. TAKE 2. ACTION!"

**I know exactly what her intention is. She wants to kiss me. Her lips inches away from mine that I can't help myself but to meet her halfway. Our lips touched and I felt myself responding to her kisses. She moved her lips against me in a slow sensual manner that I moaned helplessly. I cupped her nape to encouraged her to deepen the kiss. I felt her tongue between my lips and I opened my mouth for her. I can feel her tongue moving against mine, at the inside roof of my mouth, then at the bottom part of my tongue that I moved mine to meet hers. I moaned at the contact of our tongue caressing each other. She was definitely a good kisser, even in her weak state. Again she went back in sucking my bottom lip.**

"CUT! That was amazing!"

I instantly pull away from Santana. Her lips are swollen and I'm sure that mine looks the same too.

I lick my lips once again. That was mind blowing.

"Repeat the scene. I want another angle for Quinn. But you both are doing a great job!" Kurt said.

Oh fuck! Again?!

* * *

"Oh god! I'm exhausted." I sat down on the couch of my dressing room. The kissing scenes went longer than expected. The first was a success but Kurt wasn't impressed on the succeeding shots so we need to do it all over again. My lips are already swollen from kissing Santana. Right. Santana. Ugh!

"Are you okay?"

I open my eyes and here she is, Santana Lopez, inside my dressing room.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little exhausted." I said.

"Tired of kissing me?" she said, her voice teasing that I need to look at her if I'm correct with my assumption that she's indeed teasing me.

I roll my eyes and stand up. "You knew that I had a couple of scenes that doesn't involve kissing you, Santana."

"Right." she said. She clears her throat.

"Let's go home." I said, grabbing my purse and headed towards the door.

She clears her throat once again. "Quinn."

I turn to face her.

"Rachel called and she's inviting you for dinner at our house. If it's okay with you?" Santana asks.

I sighed. Rachel is a nice friend and I don't want to disappoint her.

"She was the one who invited me for dinner right?" I ask in return.

"Yeah."

"Well then. Tell her that I'll pick her up at 7. We're going outside for dinner, if it's okay with her?" I said.

"You don't want me around right?"

"Uhm." I don't know how to answer that.

"It's okay." She smiled at me. "I have a date so I won't be around the house."

She has a date for tonight. Well, that's great. Atleast I won't see her tonight. "Okay. Then I'm going to your house." I said, smiling at her.

"Yeah."

"Enjoy your date." I said.

"Thanks."

"Can I have my keys? I think you should take the rest of the day off so you could prepare for your date. I know how to drive anyway."

"Okay." she said then handed me my keys.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I ask.

"No, it's fine." she said softly then walks out of the door.

She has a date.

She has a date?

No big deal, right?

I mean, she doesn't like me anyway. And I moved on already. Right?

* * *

**The movie that was involved in this chapter is my very own Brittana story, 'The Flower Four' so if you haven't read it, you should. :)**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. :)**

**Share me your favorites? Favorite lines? Favorite characters? Favorite scenes?**

**Thanks for your reviews in advance! **


	9. The real HER

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Sorry for the super late update. Personal problems. Anyway, I'm now addicted to Grey's Anatomy so I include my favorite characters here. Hope you still like it. **

**I haven't respond to any of your reviews but keep in mind that I love reading all of them. Thanks you so much!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"Where are you going?" Rachel's voice echoes in the kitchen when she sees me. I shrug my shoulders, ignoring her. "Seriously Santana? Where are you going?" she repeats.

I roll my eyes as she stands in front of me, making it difficult to get past her.

"None of your business, Rachel." I said, ignoring her stare.

"It is my business! Quinn will be here in a minute and-"

I cut her off, pushing her shoulders lightly as I walk past her. "She doesn't want me around so I'm gonna go."

"What? Why?" Rachel squeaks as she follows me behind. "I thought you two are okay now?"

"We're okay." I said simply.

"Did you had a fight with her? Oh my god! Santana! What did you do this time?" Rachel said, practically shouting.

I sit back on the couch and close my eyes for a second. "I haven't done anything wrong. We just kissed and-"

"What? You kissed her?" Rachel said, her voice seems excited.

I roll my eyes, "It was for a scene okay? The actress was nowhere in sight so they forced me to replaced her. Apparently, I look like Quinn's love interest. And then, Quinn and I did the kissing scene." I close my eyes again as I remembered the kiss we shared this morning.

I have to admit. It was mind-blowing. I lost control all over again. I lose all my control when it comes to her, damn it!

"Oh my god! You kissed her! That is something!" Rachel exclaimed.

I scoff. "She wasn't okay with it."

"Why? She's in love with you, Santana. I thought I told you about that already?"

I stand up again, "She moved on. Her feelings for me before, apparently faded already."

"She told you that?" Rachel asks, her face looks worried.

"Yeah. She honestly told me that." Then I walk towards the door. "I need to go. She wasn't going to accept your dinner invitation so I told her that I'm going out. I don't want your disappointed face haunting me for the rest of the day."

"Oh Santana. You shouldn't have done that. I planned this dinner thing for the both of you." Rachel said, her smile fades.

"I know." I said softly.

* * *

Quinn. Quinn. Quinn.

My stupid brain can't stop thinking about her.

I can't fall for her. Never.

She broke my best friend's heart. She made Tina fall in love with her then dumped her. I witnessed that. I was there. I was also there when Tina tried to kill herself. I hated her so much that my best friend had to leave the country and leave me alone. My parents died in a car accident when I was a child, so Tina is all I have at that very moment. But she left me too. And it was all because of one Quinn Fabray. Yeah, she told me she was sorry about Tina. But I just can't forget the look on Quinn's face when she broke Tina's heart.

And now? Am I repeating history? I sincerely hope not.

So why am I thinking of her now? Oh yeah right, because we kissed. And the kiss was incredible. There was no tinge of lust, unlike our previous kisses. That one was different, and I have to tell myself that it was just a scene.

It. Was. Just. A. Scene.

So stop thinking about it! Damn it!

I gave her what she wants 4 months ago by fucking her. Now she's done with me. But I can't believe she fell in love with me. That is just stupid. I don't believe her. She just wants me to feel guilty.

And maybe this 'ignoring-me-thing' is just one of her tactics to make me chase her. No, I won't do that! Never!

But wait a minute, oh shit! I tried to kiss her in her kitchen. Oh my god! I might be playing inside her fucking games!

She really wants me to chase her. And then if I din, she wins again.

"Hey gorgeous… Can I buy you a drink?"

I turn around, and roll my eyes at the intruder. My cousin. No other than Orthopedic Surgeon Extraordinaire Dr. Calliope Torres.

She flashes me her megawatt smile.

I roll my eyes again.

"Stop that eye rolling thing, Santana." she scoffed.

"Oh come on, you two. Cut it out." Arizona's figure came into view. My cousin's wife. "Oh hi Santana. You look absolutely gorgeous as always." She said as she kisses my cheek.

I smile widely at her. I like her for my cousin. They look perfect together.

"So, Arizona can make you smile like that but I can't?" Callie said as she slaps my shoulder. "You really have a thing for blondes."

"If I smiled at you, then you will make me crazy again by setting me up on blind dates which I hated. So yeah, I don't want to show my happy mood at you, Cal." I said, ignoring her last statement, which made Arizona chuckle.

"Santana's right, Calliope. Your blind date set ups really sucks." Arizona said, earning a glare from my cousin.

"They don't suck okay? You are just snobbish that's why your dates ended horribly." Callie said as she inspects her manicured fingers.

I shrug my shoulders. Well, that was true. I don't talk much so my dates got bored with me every single time. Well, I don't do blind dates, but Callie forced me to anyway.

"Come on, Santana. It's been like a year since I set you up on a date. Get over it already." Callie continued.

"It's been a year because I've been avoiding you ever since." I murmured drunkenly.

Arizona chuckles. "You two are really cute, you know that?"

"Oh please."

"No way."

Callie and I said in unison. Then we both laugh at each other.

"Hey seriously, why are you getting drunk here all alone?" Callie said in a serious tone. "Something happened?"

"Nothing." I denied. "I just want to have fun." I don't want them to know that I have this thing for, you-know-who.

"Alone?" Arizona asks.

"Well you're both here so technically I'm not alone anymore." I said.

"Smart ass." Arizona said, crossing her arms in the process.

* * *

"Dr. Torres!"

Callie and Arizona turn around to look at the person who called my cousin.

"I need to go to the bathroom." I said, turning around then bumping into someone, causing me to spill my drink on the stranger's top.

"Hey! Watch out!" An angry fair-skin brunette faces me as she wipes herself. I think she was the one who called my cousin.

"I'm sorry." I said half-heartedly. I'm drunk. And my head is spinning.

"What is wrong with you? Can you at least say sorry in a nice way?!" she said angrily.

"Sorry." I said. "Satisfied now?" I roll my eyes.

"No!" she yells. "You're kind'da rude."

Callie clears her throat. "I'm sorry for her behalf, little Grey."

"You know her?" the stranger with an annoying voice asks.

"She is my cousin. And she's a little drunk so…" Callie trailed off as she looks at me.

I cleared my throat too. I don't want to be a bitch to Callie's friends. And Arizona is giving me a death glare right now. "I'm sorry." I said sincerely.

She looks at me with wide eyes.

I scrunch my eyebrows at her.

"You are Santana Lopez? April Kepner's horrible date?" she said.

I furrow my eyebrows. _Horrible? Me?_

"Oh god! Lexie!" Callie said in a high tone.

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to." she said to me.

"Who is April Kepner?" I ask her.

Arizona chuckles.

Callie grabs Lexie's wrist and pulls her away from me.

Whatever.

I went straight to the bathroom with my head spinning.

* * *

"Hey, wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Santana!"

I half-open my eyes to see the owner of the annoying voice that makes my head explode.

"Oh god! Thank god, you're awake!"

Then she guides me to stand up. I let my eyes wander. I am inside the restroom. What am I doing here?

"You hit your head. You're bleeding!" she said in a higher than usual tone.

"Tone down your voice please." I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"I'm sorry." she said while inspecting my forehead. "We need to go to the hospital."

I move away from her. "Oh no no no! No hospital." I said. I don't want to end up in a freaking hospital. "I'm fine. Where's Callie and Arizona?"

"They need to go back to the hospital." she inspects my forehead again. "It's just a cut. I can fix this."

"I'm okay. I just need to go home now." I said, walking past her.

"You can't drive. You're drunk." she pointed out, following me.

"I can take care of myself."

"Let me take care of that first." she insisted.

"I'm fine." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Or I might just have to call Dr. Torres and-"

I look back at her. "No! I don't want her to worry about me."

"Then let me help you. I'll keep my mouth shut if you let me help you." she said, smiling at me.

I have to admit she's cute smiling like that. "Fine!" I finally said.

* * *

I open my eyes slowly in an unfamiliar territory. Where am I?

This isn't my room and my bed. I reluctantly look at myself and I'm so glad I'm not naked.

"You're awake."

I sit back on the bed. "Who are you? Why am I here?"

"Should I be upset that you don't remember me?" she said, smiling.

I furrow my eyebrows.

"Okay. You were drunk so I forgive you." she chuckles. "I am Dr. Lexie Grey. I work with your cousin, Dr. Torres. We met last night. You were drunk and you passed out inside the bathroom of the bar. You hit your head so I took care of it because you don't want to go to the hospital and you also don't want to tell about this to your cousin."

I touch my forehead. Now I remember.

"So you're really drunk and you passed out again so I let you sleep on my bed." she continues.

"Thank you." I genuinely said.

"Now, you can eat your breakfast." she said cheerfully.

"Thank you for this, Lexie." I said "What time is it?" I ask her as I start drinking my coffee.

"9 AM." she said.

I choke my coffee. "Oh my god! I'm late!" I stand up.

"Where are you going?"

"I should have been there at 7 AM. She's gonna kill me. Artie is going to definitely kill me." I said, rushing. Oh god. I smell like crap. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Okay." she said.

I went straight to her bathroom. Then I came back into the room again, moving in front of her. "Can you lend me clothes?" I said shyly.

She smiled at me. "Sure."

"Thanks."

* * *

Lexie insisted to drive me towards Quinn's house. She lend me her clothes which I'm very grateful at.

"That shirt looks good on you." she said while driving.

"Thanks for letting me borrow it." I said, giving her a glance.

"So, what exactly is your job?" she asks.

"I'm a mechanic."

"Really?" she asks, her eyes wide.

"Hey, eyes on the road." I said, giving her a fake glare.

"Oh yeah, sorry." she chuckles.

"But right now, I substitute for my friend because he's having a chicken pox so I took over. I'm a driver bodyguard for this one celebrity."

"Oh my god, really!" she exclaims.

"Yup. Now I think my boss will be pissed at me because I'm so late." I said, Quinn will really be pissed. "That's her house."

Lexie parks the car in front of Quinn's. "Can I see your boss?" she asks, smiling widely at me.

I roll my eyes. "Suit yourself." Then I step out of the car.

* * *

The door opens wide and a very worried-looking Quinn came into view.

"Santana! Where the fuck did you go? Rachel called me and she said you didn't come home last night! I was so w- Who is she?" her expression changes immediately. "Is she your date? You stayed with her that's why your late?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being late, Quinn. I was drunk and Lexie-" I tried to explain but she cuts me off.

"I don't need to know the details, Santana." she snaps angrily.

"Hi. I'm Lexie Grey. Nice to meet you." Lexie said, offering her hand.

Quinn just looks at her, she didn't offer her hand to Lexie. I furrow my eyebrows at her. That was just rude.

"We need to go. I am already late." Quinn said, walking past us.

"I'm sorry." I softly said to Lexie.

"It's okay. She's your boss. She's mad because your late right?"

I nod my head.

"She's not jealous of me?"

"No." I said quickly.

"I think she is."

I shake my head.

"You like her?" she asks.

"Lexie…" I warned. I don't want this conversation right now. Quinn isn't jealous. Why would she?

"Santana!" Quinn yells. She is already in front of her car. She looks impatient.

As soon as Quinn hands me the key, I open the car door for her.

She has this unreadable expression in her face.

"I'm sorry." I said softly.

She didn't answer as she steps inside the backseat of her car.

"Santana!" Lexie called.

"I need to go." I said to her.

"You like her." she said matter-of-factly.

"No. I don't."

"Wanna make her jealous?"

"What?"

Before I could register in my mind what she said, she cups my nape and kiss me straight into my lips. My lips are unmoving because I was shocked.

"Kiss me back. She's watching us." Lexie murmured against my lips.

Quinn is watching us?

Right. I need to show her that I'm not into her too.

I wrap my arms around Lexie's waist as I pull her against me. Lexie moan against my mouth. She opens her mouth for me and before our tongues collide against each other, a loud car horn pulls us apart.

Lexie breathes heavily. She licks her lips. "She's definitely jealous." she said, smiling. "Now go."

I look at Lexie's swollen lips as she smiles at me.

"Thanks. For everything. I'll see you some other time?" I said.

Lexie's eyes widen.

"For the clothes? I need to give you back your clothes." I said clearly.

"Oh." she said, she looks disappointed though. "Okay."

"Thanks again."

* * *

"You really need to do that? Haven't you had enough already?" Quinn snaps at me as soon as I step inside her car.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. My head still aches, I don't have the energy to fight with her.

"Rachel was so worried about you!" she said again.

Oh right Rachel! I haven't told her. Oh fuck. My phone! "I might have left my phone on her bed."

"You really need to say that out loud? You're disgusting!" she screams at me.

I said, as I press the brake. "What?! What did you call me?" I said, my eyes narrowing at her as I look at her on the rearview mirror.

"Just! goddammit! I'm sorry. Just start the car. I'm really late for the shooting." she said, avoiding my eyes.

* * *

"Quinn. Wait up." I called, trying to catch her steps.

"What?!" she snaps.

"I need this job for Puck's sake. Please don't let Artie fire me."

She looks at me. "For Puck's sake, I won't let him fire you. But I hope this won't happen again."

"I promise." I said.

She nod her head and walks away from me.

"Quinn." I called again.

She stops and looks at me. "We're at work Santana. Call me Ms. Fabray." she walks away again.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. It won't happened again Ms. Fabray." I spit out.

I just witnessed the real HER. Again.

This is the real Quinn Fabray.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: Quinn's POV :)**

**Pls. Don't hate Lexie. I love her in Grey's. It's just sad that she died. She and Mark Sloan belong together. I just need to make Quinn jealous and I don't plan to use Brittany to make her jealous because I have my reasons. **

**But keep in mind, this is a Quinntana endgame. I just love them going around in circles especially with the presence of Jealousy. lol**

**Anyway, Share me your thoughts? **

**Favorite scene? Favorite lines? Favorite character?**

**Thanks! :)**


	10. Tension

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I'm so glad with the responses I had received last chapter regarding Lexie Grey. Oh, I love her. Haha. But anyway, I'm positively sure that you will love this chapter. Oh yeah. I'm sure. haha Anyway, mistakes are mine. So don't be harsh with me. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

I am pissed. I am really pissed at her.

"Hey Quinn, why are you late? I've been calling you for how many hours now. I'm worried. Thank God you're okay! Answer your damn phone next time, will you?" Artie said as he approached me.

I frowned. "I'm sorry, I woke up late." I said half-heartedly. Even though I'm really pissed at Santana, I can't let Artie fire her. She even asked me not to. But yeah, I'm still angry at her.

Artie looks at me intently and he noticed my dark expression. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said as I walk past him towards my trailer. I went inside and lock the door. I want to be alone just for a moment.

I don't have time to explain it to him. I'm so angry that I want to slap Santana's face and tell her what an idiot she was!

I'm fuming with anger towards myself too. I let myself believed what Rachel told me last night about Santana's feelings towards me. I'm an idiot too! Damn it!

Then I heard a knock. "Five minutes Ms. Fabray." someone said outside my trailer.

I roll my eyes. I can't work like this. I'm a mess.

My phone rings. It's Rachel.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Hey."

"Hey Quinn. Is Santana with you now? I've been calling her phone and she's still not answering." Rachel said, clearly worried. "I'm really really worried."

I roll my eyes. "Don't be. She's okay. She came into my house this morning with her brunette date. Apparently, she slept with her that's why she can't afford to answer your calls Rachel, she's busy screwing her date!" I snap.

"What? She doesn't have a date, Quinn. I told you that already last night, haven't I?" Rachel said, then continues, "She likes you."

I want to believe her. Rachel told me that Santana went out because she thought I didn't want to see her last night and she doesn't have a date to begin with.

I really want to believe her. But now I can't.

I took a deep breath. "Rachel, cut it out please. Santana wants nothing to do with me and…" I cleared my throat. "I don't have anymore feelings with her."

Really? I don't have anymore feelings with her? Oh come on, Fabray! Be real. You're dying of jealousy here.

"Quinn…"

I cut Rachel off. "Look, I'm gonna call you later okay?"

"Quinn, wait-"

"Later, Rachel." I said then end the call.

Rachel should stop being a matchmaker between Santana and I because clearly, it will not happen.

* * *

I was done with my scenes when I saw Hanna talking or rather flirting with Santana. My rage fuels again within me. How dare she flirt with my co-stars! My eyes narrowed as soon as Hanna Marin caresses Santana's arm.

Our eyes met and I narrowed my eyes at her. Then she steps away from Hanna but Hanna steps closer again towards her.

I roll my eyes and shake my head in annoyance.

I turn away but then Hanna called my name. "Hey Quinn!" I turn around. I gave them a fake smile as they walk towards me with Hanna grabbing Santana's wrist.

I raise my eyebrows. Are they like super close now?

"Santana told me she is your substitute driver before Kurt saw her as Emily's double?" Hanna asks, grinning.

I nod my head. "Yeah."

Hanna chuckles, then turn to Santana. "You weren't kidding."

"I told you I wasn't." Santana said in a cold tone. Yeah. I'm used to Santana's cold voice right now.

Santana is a snob. But that didn't stop me before from pursuing her and I'm pretty sure Hanna won't stop too. Santana Lopez is always a challenge.

Hanna grins at me, and wiggle her eyebrows. Then she mouthed, 'HOT'.

I fought hard not to roll my eyes so instead I nod my head and gave her my fake smile again. I'm clearly irritated with all the attention Santana is giving to her.

"Hi!"

We all turned to look who greeted us.

"Emily! You're back! Are you okay now?" Hanna hugs Emily.

"Yeah, totally fine." Emily said. Then she looks at me and offered her hand, "It's nice to finally meet the gorgeous supermodel Quinn Fabray." she said that made me blushed.

She's just… uhm… pretty.

"Hi." I said as I took her hand. "I'm glad you're fine now."

"Yeah. I am too. I'm so excited to start working with you. It would be an honor." she said as she looks intently at me. Oh god. Those eyes. They're beautiful.

Santana clears her throat that made the three of us look at her.

"Hi. I'm Santana Lopez and I'm so glad you came back for your scenes. That way, I can get out of here." Santana said, her voice sounding annoyed.

"Ah, I know you. Kurt told me about you substituting for me. Thanks for that, by the way." Emily said politely.

"Yeah. I'm so glad your okay. Now if you'll excuse me." Santana said, then walks away. Hanna follows behind her.

"She's a little grumpy." Emily chuckles.

"Yeah she is." I said, smiling at the word Emily's description of her.

"Gorgeous brunette hair. Tan skin. A lot like me, huh? I'm so glad Kurt saw her and made her replaced me for a while." she said.

"You're taller than her." I said. "You're not grumpy too." I grinned.

"Yeah. I'm not. I'm the friendliest person in the planet." Emily said, smiling widely.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Believe me." she said, batting her long eyelashes at me.

I chuckle. "You are such a charmer, Ms. Emily Fields."

"And you are super gorgeous, Ms. Quinn Fabray." she said, clearly flirting with me.

I am a flirt so I flirt back at her the rest of the day.

* * *

A knock on the door of my trailer forced my eyes to open. What now? I just want to rest, damn it!

I open it and regret that I opened the door when I saw Santana. "What are you doing here?" I ask, annoyance evident in my voice.

"I want to thank you personally for not telling Artie what really happened." she said calmly. "And about Hanna, I wasn't-"

"I don't care if you flirt with her, Santana." I said in a cold voice. "I don't care if you fuck your date senseless too!"

She grabs my wrist, then she closes the door and lock it. "I didn't fuck Lexie!"

I don't believe her! Not even one bit! "I don't care." I said in an icy tone.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I'm sick and tired of your fucking games, Quinn!" she snaps.

I didn't like the tone of her voice. What fucking games was she talking about?

"Leave me alone, Santana! You don't have the right to-"

Instead of leaving, she pulled me towards her. I gasp at the sudden contact of our bodies. Without any warning she cups my nape and kisses me. I push her roughly but she has no intention of letting me go.

I open my mouth to yell at her but she expertly enters her tongue inside my mouth that I moaned. Oh god. I fucking moaned.

She's taking control all over me again, controlling my emotions and my body. She will always be my master. And I will always be her slave.

I can't let her do that to me anymore.

I'm going to take control. Now, I will be the master.

I bit her bottom lip and she moans deliciously. Our tongue fight for dominance but I'm going to fucking win.

So I roughly remove her shirt. We stop kissing for a second because of that as she helps me to remove it.

The I start to unbuckle her belt as I continue kissing her neck. She moans desperately.

Oh fuck. Her moans make me super wet down there. But I want to take control at her first.

I push her half-naked body towards my trailer bed and I straddle her.

"Quinn… Take your fucking clothes off…" she said between kisses.

I smile devilishly as I stand up in front of her, taking time as I take off my clothes. Santana is watching me with lust-filled eyes and I can't help but smirk.

I can see how her eyes devour my entire half-naked body. She lick her lips slowly and she was about to stand up when I straddle her hips again.

"I want to make you feel good, Santana. I want to fuck you. Right here. Right now." I said huskily against her ear. Then I lick the shell of her ear agonizingly slow.

"Fuck. Yeah. Just fuck me." she said between intake of breath.

She's so beautiful. I am lost in her eyes as we stare at each other while I position my legs between hers.

"Oh…" she moans. "Oh god…"

I lowered myself to her. I can see that she misses the contact of my legs between hers.

"Quinn…" she whines.

"Shhh…" I whispered as I remove the straps of her bra and lowered them so I could touch her breasts. She gasps.

I suck her hard nipples and let myself enjoy the taste of her body in my mouth. I suck and lick her breasts that made her writhe and moan beneath me.

"Quinn…"

I lowered myself at her again. She was watching my every movement with hooded eyes.

I remove her panties off her. Her center is glistening wet. I lick my lips as I spread her legs wide.

"Tell me you want me." I whispered.

"What?" she breathes.

"Tell me you want me, Santana." I said huskily as I hover my mouth on her glistening core.

"I want you. I fucking want you Quinn!" she said in an indignant tone.

That's all I wanted to hear. Santana wanting me.

So I started kissing, licking, sucking her center that she moan endlessly. I flick my tongue on her aroused clit that made her grip my hair, pushing my head towards her.

I know that she's close. I can hear her breathing.

**"NO SEX INSIDE THE TRAILERS!" **Kurt's voice echoes inside my trailer followed by two knocks on my door.

I stand up abruptly away from Santana. Oh fuck!

I watch Santana as she breathes hard. "Seriously?!" she glares at me. "I'm about to…. never mind!" she stands up too.

I can feel my cheeks burning up as I look out for my clothes.

Oh god. This is so embarrassing.

"You need to hide okay?"

"Why would I?" Santana snaps at me.

"He's going to see you here." I whispered.

"I don't care." she said without emotion.

I grab her wrist. "Well, I care okay? I don't want him to know."

She sigh defeatedly. "Okay. As you wish..."

"Santana…"

"I'm okay. Maybe it will ruin your reputation if someone will find out what happened moments ago."

"It's not that." I murmured.

"Go ahead. Open the door. I'm going to hide."

I open the door and Kurt was gone. I close the door once again.

"Where is he?" Santana asks.

"I don't know. He left already." I said, fidgeting my nails.

She steps closer to me, invading my personal space. "About what happened-"

"You kissed me first." I pointed out.

"Yeah. I did." she said.

"So what's going to happened between us now?" I ask.

"I don't know." she said, lowering her head.

My heart broke into several pieces hearing those words coming from her.

"I don't know either." I said then she looks at me. "This tension. Sexual tension. Whatever it is. We can't uhm… act upon it anymore."

Her expression changes in an instant. "Okay. Yeah. Totally. We shouldn't."

"Yeah." I agreed.

"Yeah. So I'm going to leave now."

"Okay." I nod my head.

She walk towards the door then before she could twist the doorknob, my hand caught up hers.

I acted on impulse. I wasn't thinking as I whisper against her ear. "What if I can't help myself?" I ask boldly.

She turn to face me so she was trap against my door. "We can act upon it." she breathes against my lips.

"What?" I ask, feeling dumb as she hovers against my lips.

"The sexual tension between us, we can act upon it." she said then she captures my mouth once again.

I moan at the contact of our tongues clashing once again.

"San… uhmmm…" I murmured between kisses, "I need to work first then I want you to come home with me."

She pulls away, nodding her head. "No flirting with Emily Fields okay?"

I chuckle. "Are you jealous of her?"

"No."

"Yes, you are."

She glares at me as she crosses her arms.

I gave her a peck on her lips. "No flirting with Hanna Marin too."

"I'm not flirting with her but she reminds me of you 4 months ago." she said, smiling widely.

Oh god, Santana's smile. I can feel my knees weakening.

"I hate you." I said, pushing her away playfully.

She grabs my hand and place it at the back of her neck. "But you're one of a kind."

"I am. I know." I said batting my eyelashes at her as I pull away and open the door of my trailer.

As I walk away from my trailer, I'm beginning to ask myself.

Why am I doing this again?

Am I prepared to be hurt by one Santana Lopez all over again?

She kissed me but she didn't say that she loved me.

Rachel said that Santana likes me. But how about love?

Is Santana capable of loving someone?

Is she capable of loving someone like me whom she hated at first?

What have I gotten myself into?

I shake my head.

All I know is that I want her.

I'm still in love with her.

Even if I knew deep in my heart that she won't love me as much as I love her.

* * *

**SO, WHAT DO YOU THINK? Did you love the sexy scenes? hahaha. Who wouldn't right?**

**Also, I recommend all of you to read my Brittana story 'The flower four' so you could know how the movie will play in this story.**

**Anyway, I hope I can get more reviews from all of you again. Ur reviews are greatly appreciated, it just shows me how much you love my story so I will continue it as long as you love it. **

**Care to share me your favorites now?**

**Favorite Scene? Favorite Lines? Favorite Characters? :)**


End file.
